Dynasty sisters
by Serenity Soyokaze
Summary: AU- The girls have finally gone seperate ways to face their destiny, though what will they find? FF UC HL, Chapter 8&9 are pending. Rated for sexual content in past chapters.
1. In the beginning

Dynasty sisters  
  
A/N: Hey there, Bunny Fuu-Fuu here ^^ my first proper fic here, and I'm  
sorry that I hadn't done anything about it for a while, I've had major  
writer's block ^^;;;  
Anyway, on with the story...and yes, there are pairings, but later on in the  
story. BTW, if I hadn't mentioned this in the summary, the three girls are  
sisters  
Disclaimer: I don't own MKR; the wonderful CLAMP ladies do...and if they  
decide to sell characters, Clef, Ferio, and Eagle are MINE FIRST!!!!   
Lol.  
Italics= thinking, or if at the start of a chapter, quotes.  
Bold= lyrics if I decide to add a song  
Bold italics= flashbacks  
~  
"Let the light wash over you, and sweep away the darkness...let sleep be your  
friend, and rest your worries on my pillow..."  
~  
"Umi, that's not fair!"  
"Life's not fair, get used of it"  
"But..." Hikaru was trying to argue her point.  
"But what? I won fair and square. You know by now that I've always been the  
best fencer, right?" Umi was countering. Fuu, on the other hand, hand been  
keeping out the argument, her head in a book; face deep in thought. She  
raised her eyes to the pair, and said in a quiet yet cool voice, "Hikaru,  
you tried hard, but you know that Umi has always had the upper hand. I'm  
sorry for taking a side, but it's a true fact". Hikaru sighed in defeat, "I  
suppose your right..."  
"Damn straight!" Umi agreed, before laughing, and swinging an arm around  
Hikaru's shoulder, "Hey, for less experience than me, you done great. Well  
done little sister" Fuu nodded, "Yes, well done"  
"Oh! That reminds me!" Umi exclaimed, "Remember, we're going to meet Tarta,  
Tatra and Caldania on the way to the Hinagashi tournament."  
"And Precea." added Fuu, "she said she'd meet us there"  
"Right" said Hikaru, "well, let's get ready! We have a lot of travelling  
ahead of us" the other two nodded, before starting to bustle around the  
house, preparing for the journey. Umi was making food and drinks for the  
days ahead, while Fuu packed her potions and remedies up, just in case.  
Hikaru was getting the weapons ready, and had made scabbards for both Umi  
and herself to put their swords in. Fuu's longbow was in a long slip made  
of cotton, and her arrows were sitting next to it in a leather quiver.  
Hikaru heaved a yawn, before turning to Fuu sleepily; "I might go take a  
nap for a while. I need some sleep"  
"Alright" Fuu smiled warmly, "Have a good sleep, dear"  
"I will..." she replied, before moving into her small room, her eyes shutting  
even before her head hit her pillow.  
~  
"Fuu, what are we gonna do with her? She hasn't had proper sleep for over  
two months" Umi was concerned about Hikaru and her sleeping pattens since  
their last tournament. "I'm not sure Umi...I've tried to give her sleeping  
potions, but they never work..." Fuu's warm face was sorrowful as she took  
off her glasses and cleaned them with a rag. "I hope...that this 'Clef'  
person can help her. She's having a hard time with her studies now as  
well." Umi sighed and packed the last of the soft cheese into a cloth,  
ready for the day ahead. Fuu was looking out the window, a light smile on  
her gloomy face, "It's a warm night tonight, maybe we should leave soon"  
"Your probably right...we should pack up the rest of the gear, then wake  
Hikaru. At least we can have a sleep on the road"  
"I'll go pack her things..." Fuu left the window, and finished packing  
Hikaru's clothes. Umi smiled at Fuu, as if a mother was smiling at her  
child, "I'm surprised Fuu isn't the oldest of us...she acts far more mature  
than me..." and packed the food into the saddlebag that was sitting on the  
kitchen table. Without a second thought, she quickly slipped into her room  
and got changed. Her riding garb consisted of a baby blue peasant top  
tucked into blue riding breeches, and long, thigh-high black leather boots.  
Her hair was loose and free, and around her hips a belt. Fuu came out her  
own room adorning her own mint green collared shirt, a brown vest with a  
silvery-white wing stitched on the breast, emerald green breeches with shin-  
high forest green boots, and her hair tied in a green ribbon. Both her  
thighs had belts around them, a sheathed dagger and pouches on each. She  
smiled that warm smile, before saying, "I'll go wake Hikaru" Umi just  
nodded, and lifted her saddlebag, walking to the stables.  
"Hikaru, are you awake?" Fuu whispered to her as she shook her shoulder  
gently, hearing an audible noise from Hikaru. She smiled with her result,  
and laid her riding clothes on her bed, picking up Hikaru's packed  
saddlebag and heading out the door. Hikaru rubbed her eyes and yawned a  
little; kind of glad she was woken. She slipped on her red breeches, her  
candy pink peasant top, knee-high riding boots and platted her fire  
coloured hair, tying a yellow ribbon on the end. Looking at herself in the  
mirror, she was quite content with herself, and hurried out the door,  
picking up sheathed swords and bow, going out to the stables herself.  
"Gosh, this is heavy" Fuu lifted her saddle onto her palomino, Windom,  
adjusting the stirrups. Umi was already mounted on her white appaloosa,  
Celes, as she called him, and was trotting around the yard stretching his  
legs. Hikaru was about to mount her chestnut brumby, Rayearth, before he  
started to walk, throwing her off balance a little. She scolded him for a  
moment, before slipping into her saddle with ease. She had put of her belt  
and now had her broadsword in its scabbard sitting on her hip. "Guys, how  
are you going with your weapons?" she asked, adjusting hers slightly.  
"Perfect, Hikaru-chan" Fuu replied, her bow resting on her back, secured  
with a strap that crossed over her chest and her quiver that was held with  
a loop over her shoulder. "Great!" came Umi's reply, her rapier sitting on  
her own hip. "Lets get going then! We can trot until sunrise and rest a  
while near the main road"  
"Good idea Umi" smiled Fuu, absently pushing her glasses back onto the  
bridge of her nose, before kicking Windom's flanks gently, setting him off  
into a trot. Both the other girls followed suit, the three of them setting  
out into the warm and star-scattered night...  
~  
Hope you enjoyed the first instalment ^^  
Please R&R, and constructive criticism when needed.  
Ja ne, minna-san,  
Bunny Fuu-Fuu 


	2. Save the royals!

~Dynasty sisters~  
  
AN: heya there, it's me again ^^ hope you liked the last chapter, and if  
you do like it, I'll try and keep writing ^^ well, this is lovely and  
short, so I'll start now  
Disclaimer: as I said before, I don't own MKR, CLAMP do ^^  
Alright, before I go  
-text - = italics  
~text~ = flashback  
~  
"Fly with me, be my wind, hold me in your gentle arms and take me away..."  
~  
Hikaru woke to her face buried in horsehair as she sat up properly,  
noticing Rayearth was following the other two horses in front of him. She  
stroked his mane for a moment, before yawning, her eyes still droopy. She  
had also just realised that the horses were walking. Fuu looked behind her  
to notice she had woken, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty" she spoke quietly,  
seeing Umi was also asleep, Fuu obviously in front now, "Did you have a  
good sleep?"  
"Oh yes, the most sound I've had for a while" replied Hikaru with another  
yawn, and stretched her arms, taking up her reins again, "...Fuu, you've been  
awake since last night, haven't you?"  
Fuu smiled warmly and stayed silent, going back to scouting at the front,  
her emerald orbs glittering in the morning sun. She sighed as Umi had  
started to stir, sneezing into Celes' mane. A quiet, yet audible 'Bless  
you' was heard from Fuu, her eyes not moving off her path. Umi replied with  
a 'Arigato', before turning to Hikaru, "It's good that our horses follow  
each other, ne?"  
"Yes, they always make sure if we fall asleep that they go slower...that, and  
make sure we don't fall off..." a soft, little neigh sounded out of Rayearth,  
and Hikaru smiled sweetly.  
~  
"TARTA! TATRA! CALDANIA!" Umi cried out to the toned and tanned girls, who  
were dressed in Chitzarian clothing. Tarta galloped up on her Arabian to  
meet the three sisters, "Oh Umi, it's so good to see you again!" Umi slid  
off Celes like water off leather, and met Tarta's hug. Fuu and Hikaru had  
also dismounted, and Fuu was hugging Tatra, while Hikaru was hugging  
Caldania. "How have you been?" asked Fuu, finally letting to of Tatra.  
"Great! We've been dancing for everyone at the Sakura tournament for the  
last few days, and decided to come earlier to meet up with y'all." said  
Caldania in her western accent. Hikaru smiled, "How far away are we form  
the tournament?"  
"About 3 days ride, if you walk. So if you canter most the way, you should  
get there in no time!" answered Tatra, jumping back into her saddle in one  
graceful move. The others followed suit, and they started to canter towards  
the main road, about 300m away...little did they know a dark haired man was  
watching them with azure eyes...  
~  
Fuu was starting to look a little worried as they turned to ride on the  
road, "Everyone...I get a feeling someone is watching us...we should be  
careful..."  
"Right" everyone confirmed, and sped up, Umi gritting her teeth. As they  
sped down the hill, an out-of-control carriage was in front of them, with  
no horses carrying it in sight. A small blonde head was sticking out the  
rear window, trying to yell out something at them. Hikaru pointed to it,  
and yelled, "My gosh! We must help them slow down!"  
"Quickly, form into a straight line!" Fuu yelled out, and took the lead,  
tying the end of a rope to a metal arrow she took from her quiver. Everyone  
done what they were told, and Fuu took out her bow, throwing the rope to  
Umi and nocking the arrow, "Let it hang off your wrist but do NOT let the  
end go!" Umi nodded and let it loosely held it in her hand. Fuu tried to  
steady herself as she pulled back and fired, the silver arrow like a ray of  
sunlight shooting through the air, hitting its target with precision. Fuu  
smiled as she grabbed the rope that was pulled tightly next to her, pulling  
on it as tightly as she could to crawl up closer. "Umi, pass it along!"  
figuring she meant the rope, Umi threw it down to Hikaru as more and more  
slowly they crawled down. They all pulled with their might, and the  
carriage started to slow. "We done it!" Hikaru cried, and the others let  
out a hurrah as they finally slowed to a stop. They dismantled from a  
distance and ran to the carriage, curious to see who was inside. Fuu panted  
slightly as she wound it around her shoulder and pulling the arrow out. As  
she done so, a pair of golden yellow eyes met her emerald ones, and the  
owner of the vehicle smiled lopsidedly. Fuu blushed a little, and spotted a  
scar on this mans nose. "Strange...the prince has the same scar..." she made a  
gasping noise, looking wide-eyed at him, and he laughed, before getting out  
the carriage. A younger looking blonde girl followed, her aqua eyes looking  
around at the strangers. All six of the girls bowed down to them as they  
stood in front of them, but the prince tutted, "Oh get up, I don't want you  
lovely young ladies to get your clothes dirty." The little girl giggled  
sweetly, "Yes, please get up." The girls done what they were ordered,  
smiling at the royal pair politely. Fuu, on the other hand, had her head  
bent down, looking at the dusty road. She felt a finger under her chin, and  
met with the yellow eyes again, disfigured here and there with green hair.  
"F-F-Ferio-ouji..." he smiled again, "Please, just call me Ferio" and with  
that, took her hand and kissed it, much to Fuu's surprise. The others just  
giggled at the sight, before Ferio stated, "you all saved our lives, and  
for it we're eternally thankful" the girl nodded, "Yes, if it hadn't been  
for you, we would be..." her voice faded slightly, and smiled again, "If you  
would like, you may join us at the Hinagashi tournament. If your horses  
wouldn't mind, they could pull out carriage and we could all ride in it"  
"Oh! We get to ride in the royal carriage!" cried Hikaru happily, and lead  
Rayearth over to the front straight away, getting him ready. "By the way,  
Ferio-ouji, your quite welcome" Umi sneered at Fuu's blush and rode up with  
Hikaru. The three chizarian girls just nodded, before joining the other  
two. Fuu stayed behind to see if the royals had any injuries. The girl  
smiled at Fuu as she cleaned up a cut she had on her arm. "You're a very  
brave girl, Emerauld-hime" Fuu complimented her, as she wrapped a bandage  
around her arm. "Ferio-ouji taught me that" she giggled, before running  
over to the other girls, leaving Ferio and Fuu alone. Fuu was still  
blushing when she was packing up her things, and Ferio asked quietly, "are  
you always blushing like that?" this just made her worse, "Not always,  
Ferio-san..."  
"There's nothing wrong with it, it makes you look cute..." Fuu bit her lower  
lip softly, before putting away her things and leading Windom to the front  
of the carriage, "Oh my..."  
~  
"Well, this is a bumpy ride, ne?" Umi was bouncing in her seat, as Fuu,  
Ferio, Emerauld and herself were inside the carriage, the rocks on the road  
making the vehicle bounce now and then. Caldania and the chiltzarian  
sisters were at the reins, while Hikaru lay on the roof, laughing.  
"Ferio-san, how did your horses break off the carriage?" Fuu asked, her  
glasses flashing in the midday sun. "We're not exactly sure...first, we were  
at the top of the hill with our horses, the were heard a loud noise, like a  
thunderclap. The horses got startled, and bolted, snapping their reins,  
which also made us roll down the hill...if you hadn't stopped us in time we  
would of hit the cliff face!" Fuu frowned a little, deep in thought again.  
He also added, "If it hadn't been for your smart thinking, we would never  
have met..." this made Fuu flush lightly, and Umi giggled, muttering to  
Emerauld in a sing-song voice, "Fuu and Ferio sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-  
N..."  
"Hush Umi..." Fuu gave her a death glare, and Umi laughed loudly. At that  
moment Hikaru's plait came into view of the side window, along with her  
head, "There's someone behind us! It's a man with dark hair and a black  
stallion"  
"...Can you see a crest of some sort on his breastplate?" asked Ferio.  
Hikaru's head popped out of view for a moment, before swinging back down  
again, "Yes, a silver feather or something..."  
"Lantis..." Ferio mumbled, before saying, "please tell the ladies at the  
reins to stop"  
"Sure thing" replied Hikaru and winked, before her head was gone again. As  
the carriage slowed down, Ferio moved to jump out the door, Fuu and Umi  
behind him. As soon as it was safe, Ferio opened the door and jumped,  
landing lightly on the ground. Fuu went to follow, but Umi bumped her  
accidentally and Fuu fell out, Ferio catching her just before she hit the  
ground. "What's this? Pretty girls falling out the sky?" Fuu just blushed  
again, before mumbling, "Can you put me down please" Ferio chuckled, and  
set her down, looking to the black rider. "Lantis! My old friend" Lantis  
just nodded, and came to a stop next to them, slipping out his saddle and  
bowing. Ferio tutted again, "Just because you're my bodyguard doesn't mean  
you have to kneel down..." he whispered in Fuu's ear, "I hate it when people  
do that..." Fuu giggled a little, before introducing herself, "Hello Lantis-  
san, I'm Fuu...Fuu Hououji" Lantis said in a baritone voice, "Pleased to meet  
you" Hikaru and Umi jumped down from the carriage and also introduced  
themselves, "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki, and this is..."  
"Hikaru Shidou!" Hikaru giggled and smiled sweetly, making something glint  
slightly in Lantis's blue eyes. Umi cleared her throat before announcing,  
"Lets keep going, we're almost there..."  
~  
"Lantis-san? May I ride with you?" Hikaru asked, apparently getting sick of  
the carriage roof.  
She gave him ten minutes.  
"I suppose..." He finally answered, and budged up in his saddle so she could  
sit. She hung off the carriage side for a moment, before Lantis assisted  
her, his hand around her small waist, lifting her off and sliding her in  
the saddle, and he trotted up to the front of the carriage, as to lead them  
into the city that was Cephiro. Hikaru was jubilant as they rode into the  
city; people looking up at them and smiling, some even waving, at lantis  
and the royal carriage. Some people looked in awe at Hikaru, speaking in  
whispers, "Lantis never lets people ride next to him, let alone -with-  
him!" Ferio was just doing his bit, waving out the window, all the girls of  
the town giggling behind their hands, waving back and slowly following the  
carriage. Fuu just smiled warmly at him, while Umi was on the other side,  
men swarming to see this new beauty. Umi just laughed at them, before  
turning, "Look at all the men! Do I have anything on my face? Maybe they're  
trying to point it out..." she looked down the bridge of her nose, and  
twitched it slightly. Emerauld laughed, "I don't think it's that..." at that  
moment, a trumpet sounded, and the carriage stopped at a large wooden gate,  
"Welcome, Ferio-ouji and Emerauld-hime, to the Hinagashi Tournament. We  
hope that your stay is a joyous one." Another trumpet, and the gate opened,  
to a very colourful world. Full of brightly coloured flags, people training  
and market stalls as far as the eye could see. A squire ran up to Lantis,  
and told him, "You'll be staying at the castle, with Sir Clef and Sir Eagle  
as your hosts." Lantis nodded and Hikaru squeaked, "Arigato" the squire  
bowed, and lantis rode on, the carriage following up to the limestone  
castle.  
~  
"I wonder if they're nice people..." Hikaru thought as they stopped at the  
castle, both Umi's and Ferio's heads hanging out the carriage windows. Fuu  
sighed at the 'inpatients' of the two, while Emerauld laughed, "Fuu-chan,  
don't worry about them, they're just excited that's all"  
"Emerauld-hime, how old are you really?" Fuu asked out the blue, not  
meaning to be rude. Emerauld laughed again, "Older than you think my dear..."  
just then; she looked into Fuu's eyes directly for the first time, and Fuu  
was amazed. Her eyes alone told so many stories, and held so much wisdom,  
like another lifetime was hiding behind those aqua orbs. She had become so  
fascinated and deep in thought, it took Umi five attempts to stir her out  
of concentration. "I wonder what you were thinking, I've never seen you so  
hypnotised before...except when you first saw F-" another death glance was  
shot at Umi, and Fuu stepped out the stationary carriage, a wisdom of her  
own sparkling in her eyes. She heard gasps from both Umi and Hikaru as they  
looked up at the castle, a giant compared to their little cottage on the  
edge on the forest of silence. Ferio chuckled at the girls awe, "This  
castle is only small compared to Kamaruchi...it's about 3 times bigger" it  
was Fuu's turn to gasp as they entered the castle, a wide smile on  
Emerauld's and Ferio's faces. "It's so big!" shouted Tarta in the long  
hall, looking around at the stone artwork. "Tarta, don't shout, it's  
impolite" scolded Tatra calmly, sipping a cup of tea that had just appeared  
in her hand (A/N: that's hammerspace for you ~.^). Hikaru ran ahead,  
bubbling with curiosity, her crimson eyes sparkling. Umi was walking behind  
her, chatting with Caldania about cooking a cake to thank Clef and Eagle  
for letting them stay. Ferio was whispering things to Fuu, which caused her  
to blush deeper and deeper, and lantis and Emerauld were following behind,  
talking about the kingdom. "Lantis, what do you think of the new girls?"  
"...Hikaru is such a...happy person...she's like an ever-present firecracker..."  
Emerauld smiled, "...Have you warmed to her, Lantis?" the wise child asked.  
He thought for a while,  
"...Maybe..."  
~  
Well, if you're still reading this, thank-you for doing so. I'm not sure if  
anyone is reading though, but I will answer reviews in my next chappie ^^ 


	3. Memories

Dynasty sisters  
  
A/N: sorry about me and my updating, but my school work is more important,  
and lack of sleep is catching up to me (darn insomnia -.-) well, I hope you  
like the third instalment, and I defiantly it's not my last (I hope).  
Oh, and arigato minna-san, for reviewing ^^  
BTW, I forgot to say that the girls are 15 ^^  
~  
  
"Floating above the clouds, is it mans ultimate goal? Do we wish to die,  
just to accomplish the inevitable?"  
  
~  
"Arigato, minna-san, for being here" thanked Clef, who was greeting the  
party in the main hall, Eagle standing next to him, a cheerful smile on his  
face,  
"Yes, thank-you everyone" he added, the picture of Umi's strawberry  
shortcake floating in his mind. Tarta sneezed slightly, and Clef smiled  
warmly,  
"Now, since we have more visitors, we must prepare more rooms..." He clapped  
his hands, and the orb on his wooden staff glowed for a moment, before  
Eagle spoke,  
"The chizarian sisters and...Caldania, is it? Well, they will share a room,  
and the other three...Fuu-san, Umi-san and Hikaru-san may also share a room  
together. The prince and princess shall have the rooms they were allocated  
to first off, and Lantis-san may choose to stay with Clef-sama or myself...I  
hope you all have a wonderful stay here, but I must be off...I must go  
study..."  
He bowed, before winking at the girls, as he turned to go to his study, his  
cape billowing out behind him like liquid platinum.  
~  
The three sisters were in their bedroom, giggling and chatting about random  
things, when they stumbled on something...  
"Hey, Fuu-chan, that wing on your vest is familiar to lantis-san's...did you  
come from the same place?" Umi enquired, in a long satin nightgown. She  
blushed lightly,  
"Pardon?"  
"Yeah Fuu-chan, it is...do you know him?" Hikaru asked curiously, her cat  
ears appearing on her head. Both Umi and Fuu sweatdropped, before Fuu  
answered softly,  
"...Yes...I can only remember him faintly..." both Umi and Hikaru gasped, before  
giggling,  
"Ohhh! How? How?" Fuu bowed her head for a moment, finding the hem of her  
short nightshirt quite interesting,  
"...I was...I was an acclaimed archer in...Ferio-ouji's kingdom..." she gulped, and  
continued on as her fellow sisters looked at her in slight shock,  
"I was born in Hirochi, a small village on the very outskirts of Ferio's  
kingdom... when I was 4, my father, introduced me to archery, and I was  
taught by him all I know. When I was 7, I was requested by Emerauld-hime to  
join the Windam elites; the prestigious archery/swordsmanship team that had  
won progressively for over 5 years. Apparently, she had got wind of my  
advanced archery skills, and wanted me recruited as soon as possible.  
  
"Lantis-san was also on the team, as a swordsman. As you know already, he  
is a lot older, which means I didn't see him often let alone meet him  
properly. I never got a chance to meet Emeraude or Ferio, for that matter.  
The two teams had different crests, the swordsman a sliver feather, while  
the archers a whole wing, hence the familiar resemblance. Another senior  
showed me around the small yet quaint quarters I was forced to live in,  
taken from my family, much to my despair. I shared a dormitory with a girl  
named Hikoro Kasahara, another child picked from her family and exiled to  
this..." she used the last word acidly, "...academy. She was my best friend for  
a while, until one day, when I was 8, I was sent away to train for an  
upcoming tournament, and found Lantis has acquired amnesia from a practice  
duel with another senior. He remembered most things..." and sighed, "...but one  
of those things wasn't the juniors. The very next day I was sent off on a  
tournament...the Hikotsubasa, far away from the kingdom, as I recall, and ran  
away from the rest of my team... I stumbled upon you two, trying to find my  
way back home..."  
"That's...over 7 years ago..." whispered Umi, "...When we were all battling in  
the arena, and Hikaru-chan got hurt..." Hikaru cried out, "That's right! And  
Fuu-chan healed me! And we stuck together ever since!" Fuu's face was  
washed with slight grief, reminded of being pulled from her family all  
those years ago...  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!" shouted a little blond girl,  
her arms outstretched from hands of a man holding her back, her body  
struggling for freedom. The girl had tears staining her cheeks as her  
mother cried, trying to reach out for her hand, but was also being held  
back. Her father looked at her with sorrow as he yelled, "Fuu-chan! Never  
forget your home! Come back home to us..." and as her tears blurred her  
glasses as they dragged her away, her older sister Kuu, tried to run after  
her, and threw a silver locket, a picture of her family on one side, and  
her voice rang out the square the lived in, "Never forget! Never forget the  
family you have, Fuu-chan!"  
Fuu caught the locket, and cried, "I won't!"...  
~End flashback~  
"I wont..." Fuu whispered, weeping, her head buried in her hands, curled into  
a ball in her bed. Umi and Hikaru rushed to her, cuddling up to her,  
"There there, Fuu-chan, you'll find them one day..." comforted Hikaru,  
sensing what she was thinking. She had a gift of reading peoples emotions  
like that...  
~  
"Hikaru-san...Hikaru-san, wake up!" someone roused her from sleep, and she  
sat up, rubbing her eyes,  
"What's going on?" she asked groggily, her ruby eyes meeting with soft  
amber. She blushed lightly at how close those eyes where, and blinked,  
"Eagle?"  
"Yes, it's me, now please hurry and get up..." he motioned, helping her out  
her bed, trying not to wake the other girls. They both padded quietly to  
the door, and it creaked open, Fuu muttering something and turning in her  
sleep. Hikaru let out held breath,  
"Yes, Eagle-san?"  
"Look...out there..." he pointed to the sunrise, the colour a golden orange.  
She looked at in awe as her eyes floated down to the ocean it was rising  
from, the colours beaming off the aqua water. She smiled widely,  
"It's so beautiful!" she whispered, and looked on, stepping forward  
slightly. Eagle smiled, "Yes, it is..." as he looked at her loose red locks,  
gently moving over her back like fire. The stood in silence for a while,  
admiring the view they shared, before Hikaru spoke,  
"We have the first rounds today...we are to meet Presea soon, so she may  
upgrade our weapons...I wonder if she'll come, it's been years since I've  
seen her..." Eagle's eyes opened wide, "Presea Fuaru? The blacksmith from  
Yukori? Why, she's legendary!" Hikaru smiled, and turned to face him, "She  
is a very old friend of ...my family's...I've known her for a long time..." he  
nodded gently, before she spotted someone near the castle gate. She  
squinted, before she gasped and covered her mouth, "It's...it's..." Eagle wore  
a worried look on his face, "Is something wrong, Hikaru-s..." before he could  
finish his question, she had taken off in a blur of red tones, speeding  
down the hallways of the cold looking castle...  
~  
Sorry, another short instalment, when I get proper time, and my writer's  
block is rid of, I'll write some nice, long chapters ^_^  
This is the Bun-mun signing out...  
Bunny Fuu-Fuu. 


	4. Hinagashi Castle

Dynasty sisters  
  
A/N: Not much to say, except I've been busy lately, so I can't really  
update on a regular basis... sorry, for delays -.- I'll try hard to keep  
updating. Oh, and  
~  
  
"...My heart is full of sorrow, my tears is full of grief, my face is past  
and borrowed, a blanket of relief..."  
  
~  
"My gosh! How you've grown so, Karu-chan!" Presea Fuaru was standing at the  
castle gates; her arms wide open, smiling as warm as the sun behind her.  
Hikaru ran up and hugged her softly, Presea holding her close, tears in her  
eyes, "I didn't think you'd come..."  
  
"...Why did you leave us, Karu? Why did you run away from your home?" Hikaru  
snuggled into her slightly, "I caused father and mother so much pain  
already...I couldn't stay..."  
  
"No, you didn-"  
  
"Yes, I did, Presea...I put father to shame when I defeated him in kendo...I  
didn't want him to leave my brothers, so I left instead...it was a matter of  
pride for my fathers behalf...please understand, Presea..." Presea wept  
happily, "I...I understand now, child...Oh gosh, I was so worried about you...all  
those years ago..."  
  
"Yes, I remember..."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Father! Don't go!" A little Maseru tugged at his father's sleave, as he  
was packing a bag. Hikaru was standing back, silent tears running down her  
cheeks. Her newly appointed godmother, Presea, was holding Hikaru close,  
weeping herself. Her mother, and two other brothers were away, only the  
three of them there. Hikaru bit her lip softly before saying, "Father...I  
shall go..." Presea gasped, and let her go, "Karu-chan...don't do this..." Hikaru  
smiled her happy-go-lucky smile, and bounced off to her room, though her  
heart mourned to stay, an adventure was awaiting her now, and this was her  
chance to grasp it...  
  
"I have to do this for everyone..." She said out loud, before bundling a  
little bit of clothing together, and jumped out the dojo window, towards  
her destiny...  
~End flashback~  
She whispered what she said all those years ago, and wept in her arms, the  
pain and regret all those years ago finally letting her go in peace, the  
thing that has been haunting her since the last tournament, the sight of  
her family, and the way their faces saddened when she passed them, pushed  
by a crowd of celebrants, her being one of them. Her eyes watered when she  
saw her father's proud face, his face radiant.  
  
At that point, Eagle, Fuu and Umi had raced out the castle, Fuu making her  
way down the steps with ease, her feet so fast she looked like she was  
riding the wind (...or was she? ~.^), Umi and Eagle close behind her, Umi's  
hair and Eagle's cape like the sea and platinum following their owners like  
a train of colour. Fuu's face lightened, Umi gasped in delight, and Eagle  
was wide-eyed and smiling widely, "Precea Fuaru! What an honour!" Presea  
looked up to Eagle, and smiled, bowing slightly with Hikaru's fragile body  
still in her arms, "A pleasure to have finally met you, Sir Eagle" Fuu had  
to pry Hikaru off of Presea before she calmed down, and started to cry on  
Fuu. She rubbed her back caringly, "There there, she's here now...it's ok..."  
Umi hugged and shook Presea's hand, and Eagle also shook her hand, bending  
down and kissing her hand, while she laughed heartedly, "Do my hands taste  
like flux?" and Eagle smiled, "Oh no, milady, like sakura blossoms" she  
laughed again, and pried Hikaru off Fuu's shoulder, taking her hand and  
lead her back to the castle, like a parent to a lost child.  
~  
"Clef-san, where is the library?" Asked Fuu, itching to see the libraries  
she had heard so much about. He chuckled, "You have heard about the library  
here, ne?"  
"Oh yes, I've been dieing to see it...It have many ancient books I'd love to  
read. Oh, if I only lived closer..." she sighed, and looked to the floor.  
Clef smiled, "It's to the left of this corridor, the doors with the lion  
door-knocks...I put them on myself, the library usually being my study more  
than my study itself..." she giggled lightly, "Well, maybe I should go in  
there another time..."  
  
"Oh no child, you may go in...Ferio-san is in there as well..."  
"F-Ferio-san?" Fuu stuttered, looking directly at the Master Mage. He  
raised an eyebrow curiously, "Does that bother you, Fuu-san?" She blushed  
lightly, "Oh no, it doesn't..." he smiled, "Good...now, off you go, before I  
change my mind..." She bowed, "Arigato, Clef-san" before smiling warmly and  
turning around, walking towards the library entrance with a light grace.  
Clef smiled after her, "Maybe this girl will help him with his sorrows..."  
  
Fuu opened the door softly, Ferio's soft baritone voice filtered out. As  
she made her way into the warm library, she saw bookshelf after bookshelf  
of old faded books, parchment scrolls yellow with age, and a huge  
fireplace, some comfy leather chairs in front of it. She padded around  
quietly to find a book, trying not to disturb Ferio as he read out loud. He  
was reading some sort of poetry in a leather-bound book, some of the words  
confusing him as he attempted to correct himself, "...And doth the c-clouds  
of heaven be bathed in the r-rays of the sun, th-thow..."  
  
"Thou..." she corrected him quietly, unseen in the shadows, and he yelped,  
jumping at least two feet in the air, "AHH! Who's there?" he looked around  
him, soft fear in his eyes. She stepped out, her hands clasped together and  
arms limp, a warm light from the window behind her making her look like an  
angel, the golden sunlight surrounding her. Ferio looked slack-jawed and  
wide-eyed at her, in awe of the aura that surrounded her. She stepped  
forward, blushing lightly, "It's improper to stare, Ferio-san." He blushed  
deeply, "I-I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to stare... It's just that..."  
  
"Just what?" she asked, tilting her head slightly, her golden honey curls  
glowing bronze in the light, and falling onto her face, a curl bouncing off  
her softly blushing cheek. He gulped and whispered, "...you look like an...  
angel..." her eyes widened, startled with the remark, and her blush deepened.  
He squirmed a little, before getting up the courage to step closer,  
"I've...I've been trying to teach myself to read more...I only know some words  
from Emeraude using them at speeches...I was wondering, if you c-could...read  
to me?" His face was shining with pure innocence, holding the book in front  
of him like a child with a gift, "...Onegai?" he smiled a little, the blush  
on his face wearing off a little. However, Fuu's was becoming more deeper,  
"...Sure, Ferio-san...where would you like to start?"  
  
"Oh! Can you read this to me?" he asked excitedly, holding out the book of  
poetry, a little boy shining through his eyes. She smiled warmly, before  
opening up the book and commenting, "This is a favourite poem of mine..."  
before looking into his golden orbs and blushing lightly. She cleared her  
throat and sat, "There is a saying for all things true,  
  
But I do not need repeat it,  
  
For you know what it is...  
  
Love is destiny.  
  
And with a love only a lover could give,  
  
I bless you with all things love brings,  
  
So be patient,  
  
And destiny will guide us..." They sat in awkward silence for a while, just  
looking into each other's eyes, before Ferio asked softly, "Do you...believe  
in love, and destiny?" This brought a sweet smile on Fuu's face, "I... I  
always have...and always will..." at this point, Ferio was resting his hand on  
hers lightly, and her skin tingled at his touch. She started to blush  
again, before Ferio moved his hand off hers, and took the book from her  
lap, "Well, I need to sleep, but I hope to meet you in here another day...or  
maybe even night...will you read to me some more then? Please?" She smiled a  
warm smile again, "If you wish, Ferio-san" and he took her hand again, both  
of his around hers, "Arigato...Fuu-chan..." and he kissed her cheek softly,  
before letting go and turning to the door, leaving a stunned and slightly  
blushing Fuu alone, her hand raised to the cheek he just kissed.  
  
~  
  
By spontaneous instance, a very big cake had appeared in the middle of the  
dining room table, where Clef had just sat to read. The double chocolate  
caramel cake just looked so appetising, that he had to cut himself a slice.  
Just as he was about to, he read the icing piped on top, "Arigato gozimasu,  
Clef-san and Eagle-san. Love Umi and sisters" he smiled, before cutting the  
piece with 'Umi' on it, took out a clean white handkerchief and wrapped the  
delicate cake in it. He sat it on the table and looked at it for a few  
moments, before cutting a proper slice, and putting it on a stack of white  
china plates. He took the plate off the top, and his hand rested on a  
silver cake fork, cold in his hand. He was just about to take his first  
bite, when who but Umi sprang up from the galley's doorway, "Hey, not until  
after dinner!" she frowned, and walked over to him slowly, sporting a blue  
chef dress and a frilly apron, a love-heart shape sewn onto the front  
panel. He jumped a little, "Umi! Don't do that!"  
"Do what?" she asked sarcastically, putting a little, 'Don't eat' sign into  
the cake with a skewer. He picked up on her sarcasm; "Try to deny me of a  
beautiful cake when it's right in front of me, of course." she chuckled and  
shook her head in fake dismay, "Ahhh Master mage Clef, when will you ever  
learn..."  
"I learn things everyday...like to leave cakes alone with 'Umi' piped on  
top..." and before she realised what he said, he had taken off in the  
direction of the library, holding his parcel with care. She took a look at  
her cake, and noticed that her name was gone, "Hmm...probably took it with  
the other bit of cake he ate..." she ran down to the kitchens, grabbed her  
piping bag, and ran back up, re-icing her name onto the cake. "There." she  
said with a smile, before taking the dirty plate and fork, and taking them  
back down to the galley, hoping someone else can wash them.  
"What...what is this? This feeling...it's like she has me hypnotised..." Clef  
thought to himself as he walked, and stepped into the double doors, the  
lion doorknocks growling slightly. As he sighed to himself, he heard  
someone else to the same, seeing a golden aura around a blonde-haired girl,  
her head in a book. "Fuu?" he spoke softly, and she jumped, "Clef-san?" he  
smiled as he made his way over, collecting some scrolls from a nearby  
bookshelf. She smiled as he sat down in front of her, seeing the old  
parchment in his hands, "What are they for, Clef-san?"  
"They are apart of my studies...the master mage before me wrote them, about  
the earth, and all the constructions of Cephiro...and what are you reading?"  
he asked her politely, his turquoise eyes sparkling oddly. She smiled  
warmly, "a poem book called..." she tried to read the cover, "...oh darn, I  
can't read the cover...it's in English..."  
"Here, let me see..." said Clef softly, and she passed the book to him,  
"Hmm...it says, 'Shakespeare and other poetry.' This book is very old to the  
library, one of the first bought..." he smiled, "you like poetry?"  
"Oh yes, especially foreign poetry...it's written so differently than the  
normal haiku found here...it's interesting to read..."  
"I'm sure it is" he grinned, "I'm a fan myself...I also think Ferio-ouji is  
somewhat intrigued with the strange ways Shakespeare..." she blushed lightly,  
"Yes, I know that already...but he was a remarkable man, you must admit..."  
"I heard he didn't write half of his work!" Clef claimed, summoning a  
servant for a pot of tea.  
"Really? Gosh, and he's covered himself up well..." and the two of them  
discussed poetry for the rest of the afternoon, the tea being brought in  
sometime later, jewels covering the delicate china, like rainbows playing  
on dewdrops...  
  
~  
  
"I wonder if they have a dojo here..."  
Hikaru thought to herself, walking around in the gardens with her kendo  
suit on, barefoot and brazen, the bamboo sword residing on her back. Lantis  
was at the stables, brushing his horse, while Eagle and Presea were  
drinking tea with Emeraude underneath an apple tree. Hikaru decided to go  
see Rayearth, hoping he hadn't missed her much. She wandered up to the  
stables, not noticing Lantis in his full black armour. She found Rayearth  
eating a carrot next to Celes and Windom, and she smiled happily,  
"Rayearth, do you want some sugar cubes?" a happy neigh was heard, and she  
took some from her pocket,  
"be careful to eat it slow, or you'll hurt your teeth" she giggled,  
thinking of all the times Fuu had scolded her for feeding sugar to him, but  
it was his all time favourite, and she thought it would calm him down a  
little, since he's in a new place. He chewed slowly, and she scratched him  
behind the chin, speaking softly  
  
"What a good horse you are, braving the snooty horsies to stay here. Is  
Windom and Celes looking after you? I hope they are, or Fuu-chan and Umi-  
chan would be highly disappointed..."  
  
She moved onto Windom, all the while Lantis was listening, sitting on the  
wall of the horse stall,  
  
"Hello there Windom, I hope your doing well?" a soft neigh was just  
audible, eyes behind creamy bangs "Aww, I've always thought you were the  
cutest..."  
  
Rayearth looked hurt, and she apologised,  
  
"After you of course, Rayearth!" then Celes neighed loudly,  
  
"alright, your all cute then" and she smiled sweetly while the horses  
neighed happily. She took out some more candy for Rayearth, some bread for  
Windom, and a piece of cake for Celes, "Here you go guys, I know Fuu  
wouldn't want me to do this but..." she gave Windom a sugar cube, "Don't tell  
her, okie?" and the horse nodded. She giggled, "alright guys, I'm gonna  
talk to the other horses...be good, ok?" and they all nodded, Celes dropping  
crumbs from his cake. She hugged them all from behind the doors, and made  
her way down the stables, to Lantis's horse, and looked at the name,  
  
"Asayake ...What a pretty name...its quite opposite to what you are though..."  
and the horse whinnied a little, Lantis looking up in surprise, 'She never  
responds to anyone but me...' Hikaru giggled, and held out a sugar cube,  
"would you like some?" the horse looked down at Lantis for a moment as to  
ask, and he nodded, a small smile on his face. The horse whinnied again,  
and licked the sugar cube out her open palm. She laughed as the horse  
chewed, and swallowed fast,  
"You should eat them slowly, or they make your teeth ache...I wonder who you  
belong to..." she put her hand out a little, and the horse sniffed it, before  
claiming it wasn't food as she scratched her chin,  
"Your adorable!" and the horse neighed happily, looking down to Lantis  
again. He looked back up with his azure eyes, and his eyes flicked to the  
red-haired maiden, the girl un-knowing that she was being watched. Hikaru  
giggled, and thought for a moment,  
  
"You'd be lovely to ride..." and saw the saddle on the floor on the opposite  
wall, bridle hanging on the wall. She bit her lip in thought, before  
whispering to the horse,  
  
"Don't tell your owner, but would I be able to ride you? Just around the  
grounds? You look so beautiful here, imagine you in the sun? I might even  
give you more sugar cubes...please, may I ride you, fair horse?"  
  
The horse blinked, and looked down to Lantis one last time. Lantis thought  
for a moment, before nodding, and when Asayake moved, Lantis moved with  
her, still concealed in shadows of the afternoon sun. She moved to the  
saddle in the corner, but thought better, and walked back to Ayasake's  
side,  
  
"Do you mind if I ride you bareback?" she asked, climbing up on the stable  
door. Stormy shook her head and neighed casually, before stopping still to  
let Hikaru on. She slipped into the slight dip of her back, and held onto  
her neck. She reached down to undo the latch of the gate, and she pulled it  
back, enough room for them to get out of. Lantis was back in his original  
position, watching them both with a small smile on his face. Hikaru kicked  
into Ayasake's flanks, and trotted off, wandering around the castle  
grounds. Lantis watched from the stables, a small genuine smile on his  
face. It changed a little though when the thought, '...what's wrong with me?'  
~  
That night, while the others slept, Fuu was still awake, not being able to  
sleep. Umi, on one side, was muttering something about being the fencing  
champion, while Hikaru, on the other side, was turning in her bed, a dreamy  
smile on her naïve face. She slipped out her bed quietly, her bare feet  
pattering on the marble floors. She made her way to the balcony glass  
doors, and opened them softly, the hinges squeaking with age. She winced at  
the sound as it bounced off the walls of the room she shared, and stepped  
out into the warm spring air, hints of blossoms and freshly cooked foods  
wafted slowly from the city. She breathed in deeply, and let the breath  
escape from her mouth, as she looked upon the city, still brimming with  
life even after the sun went down. She lent on the rail with both hand in  
front of her, and smiled down at the gardens below her. She hummed a soft  
melody her mother had taught her, called 'Soyokaze no sonatine', and had  
adored that song for as long as she could remember. She spoke out loud, not  
thinking anyone would hear her, "Okaa-san...Otoo-san...Nii-san...I'm not alone  
anymore...I have my new sisters...and Ferio..." she sighed as his name ringed  
inside her mind, and she repeated herself, "...Ferio..." she thought for a  
moment, before exclaiming into the night, "The...Library...it should be  
open...I'll go read until I'm tired..." and she took off, running towards the  
library like the soft breeze of the evening.  
That pedicular person was standing on the balcony above, listening to every  
word, feeling his own heart aching at the sight of pain in her eyes. He  
closed his own, and heard the last comment she made before disappearing,  
and followed, hoping to at least talk to her about her past, and to explain  
his own painful one.  
  
~  
  
"Please open door...please?" Fuu whispered to the library door, before one of  
the lion doorknockers growled lowly and it opened silently, Fuu slipping  
inside like a shadow. Forgetting to close the door behind her, she moved to  
the ever-burning fire and put her hands up to it, her only being in a short  
cotton nightdress. She had even forgot slippers as her bare feet walked  
across the cold marble, towards a book on the table, and recognised it  
instantly, "...that's the book I read to Ferio today...I wonder what it's  
called ..." she picked it up and blew on the cover, sneezing softly when the  
dust flew. She tried to read it in the dim light, but couldn't register it.  
Then it dawned on her, "...This book has an English cover?"  
"That's right" a familiar baritone spoke, and this time it was her that  
jumped, "Wh-Who's there? Show yourself!" The voice chuckled, "Take a  
guess..." and he slipped out the doors shadows, still fully dressed in his  
princely clothing. She gasped and, though not visible in the poor light,  
blushed rosy pink, "F-Ferio-san!" He smiled cheekily, "Now we're even..." she  
coughed slightly, before he moved so swiftly towards her she took a step  
back, fear in her eyes. She was instantly relieved when he stopped in front  
of her, and clasped a hand around hers; "I heard what you said on the  
balcony before..." this caused her to anger slightly, "you were listening to  
me?" her eyes were stricken as he tried to explain, "I didn't mean to...I  
couldn't sleep either, so I went to watch the city lights for a while...your  
humming was sweet..." a slight pause as she blushed deeper, "...and I hummed  
along with you, for I know the song." A gasp was audible in the quaint  
room, "Then when you stopped, I heard what you said...you miss your real  
family, don't you?" she looked towards the floor, before nodding, a tear  
falling onto their connected hands. A pang of heartache pulsed in them  
both, and Ferio suddenly pulled her into his arms, hugging her softly. She  
sobbed into his chest quietly, shaking with grief and anger,  
  
"...T-tonight...is the anniversary...that I was pulled away by your sister...eight  
years ago..." Ferio only pulled her closer,  
  
"...I want to see them, to just see them, talk to them, even just wave to  
them..." She looked up at him, tears cascading down her cheeks, glasses wet,  
  
"P-promise me...if I teach you to read, you will help me find my family?"  
  
"I promise, Fuu-chan..." he whispered, and kissed her forehead, before  
putting a hand up to his left ear,  
"...Here, take this..." and slipped his hand back into hers, something warm and  
smooth now in her hand. She released his hand, and looked into her palm,  
"No! I can't accept this!" her eyes looked shocked, but he only looked  
warmly back, "It's to hold the promise..."  
  
"But I...But I have nothing to give in return..." she stammered, gently pulling  
away. He smiled, and took her hand again, stopping her,  
"Please..." and slipped the ring onto her right ring finger, "at least wear  
it...then I know that you'll keep your promise too" he thought, 'I shouldn't  
tell my story tonight...it'll make us both upset then...' there was calming  
silence, and Fuu spoke softly, starting to blush again, "Ferio-san?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will you...will you s-sleep with me tonight?" she asked awkwardly, "I don't  
want to be alone, and I'll get in trouble if I try to go back to my room..."  
"As you wish, m'lady..."and with that, he walked her over to the couch near  
the fire, and laid her down, followed by a warm blanket. He kissed her  
forehead again, before laying himself on the rug on the floor, "Goodnight,  
Fuu-chan" and fell asleep instantly, his face hiding behind a green  
curtain. She smiled warmly, and whispered,  
  
"Goodnight...Ferio-kun"  
~  
Ooooh, I hope people like this chappie...oh, I warn you now, this fic's  
romance will be based on Fuu and Ferio's relationship, not as much as the  
others... even though there will be some Clemi and some L/H/E, but more  
focused of F/F...sorry Minna-san =ducks from flying pumpkins= well until next  
time, Ja ne ^_^ 


	5. Round one: The battle begins

Dynasty sisters.  
A/N: I'm not liking my mother at the moment, so please excuse me for not  
updating sooner...I'm planning on doing it in bulk, so then at least you have  
something to read, if anything. Oh, and Umi might be a bit OOC in the  
start...sorry -.-  
Disclaimer: It would be wonderful to own MKR, but unfortunately I  
don't...CLAMP does... But I am aiming on owning the first and second season by  
the end of the year ^^ I already have the OVA, so it's just getting the box  
sets and manga and I'll be a happy bun-mun ^_^... I should stop talking now...  
  
~  
  
"Today you will be receiving your new weapons. Or, of you'd prefer, if you  
would like your old one's upgraded" Presea was standing at the end of the  
dinner table, looking around at her new friends and comrades. Both the  
twins and Caldina stood, Caldina speaking on their behalf, "Um, sorry  
sugar, but we don't have weapons...we're only dancers, see?" and she done a  
little pirouette, her scarfs on her hips and arms swirling around her in  
dazzling, glittering colour. The other two nodded, before Tarta piped up,  
"We're not fighters" and winked towards Eagle at the other end of the  
table, and he chuckled softly. Presea smiled,  
"Understood..." then Umi stood, "Do we get to pick what design we want?"  
  
"...That is a secret, but you will find out today..." Umi huffed a little  
before sitting down, Fuu standing to ask a question,  
"What are our new weapons made of?"  
  
"Another trade secret..." Fuu smiled warmly before nodding and sitting back  
down. Clef now stood at the other end of the table, staff balancing on it's  
tip on the floor next to him,  
"Alright girls, today is the first round, which means you'll probably be  
facing off with familiar faces..." Umi smiled at this,  
"That Kagome Renmei is gonna get payback" and her smile turned into a smirk  
as she thought to herself. Fuu chuckled and tutted, before a warm hand was  
holding her own underneath the table. She turned to Ferio, and blushed  
lightly, the echo of their promise in her mind, before asking Clef,  
"Who shall we be fighting today?"  
  
Clef rolled out the scroll on the table, and read the names, "Umi Ryuuzaki  
verses Kagome Renmei" Umi gave a 'woo' on excitement, smirking again.  
  
"Hikaru Shidou verses Nobu Takashi" Hikaru smiled, and looked down the  
table at Presea, both thinking on the same wavelength.  
  
"And Fuu Hououji verses...Mystery girl? Nani?" Fuu laughed lightly, "Well, I  
can only try my best, even though I don't know who my opponent is yet..."  
  
"I like your enthusiasm, Fuu-san" Emeraude chirped softly, her golden curls  
tumbled around her shoulders. Fuu's face smiled, yet her eyes did not. They  
were saddened at her comment, as a twinge of hate was felt, and squeezed  
Ferio's hand, trembling slightly. Ferio looked towards her with worry in  
his eyes, before squeezing back, obviously snapping her back into reality.  
She hiccuped, and the whole table laughed, for reasons neither Fuu nor  
Ferio knew.  
~  
  
"What's escudo?" Hikaru asked, following Presea down the dark and musty  
workshop that was temporarily set up for her.  
  
"A Special mineral that grows with it's holder...only the owner may hold it,  
for no other man can pick it up..."  
  
"Is the mineral itself heavy?" asked Fuu, following behind Umi.  
  
"No, actually. The person who the weapons allocated to may lift it, as it  
was light as a feather," a murmur of awe echoed through the dungeon, as the  
clicks of their boots finally ceased.  
  
"Here we are...my workshop" Umi wrinkled her nose as a sudden smell hit them,  
  
"What on earth is that?" she cried, and covered her nose and mouth with her  
hands. Presea gave a merry laugh, "Ohohoho! Can't handle the smell of flux  
and metal, can we?" Fuu coughed,  
  
"It is a little overpowering, Precea-san"  
  
"Yes, well, this place doesn't really have ventilation, so the smell seeps  
into the walls after a while." Hikaru sneezed, "I don't mind it really..."  
  
"That's because you're used of it" said Presea softly, and led them on  
towards a softly lit room, ovally larger room than the rest they had seen  
down there. The trio stopped at the door, while Presea went on, lifting a  
crate onto a small table in the centre of the room. There, she opened the  
lid, the contents glittering slightly in the candlelight. Three different  
coloured stones lay in the chest: emerald green, blood red and azure blue.  
The girls looked at them in amazement, before Presea closed her eyes and  
muttered something, which Fuu only picked up on,  
  
"...The Will of my soul..." before she started dancing rhythmically. Umi  
blinked and nudged Hikaru, whispering,  
  
"What's she doing?" Hikaru ignored her and continued to watch her godmother  
dance, when a brilliant flash of light blinded them, and there appeared in  
front of them were three swords.  
  
Fuu gasped, "Mine's humungous!" as she looked upon her two meter sword, an  
emerald set into the hilt's crest.  
  
Umi looked at hers in utter delight, "A Rapier! A wonderful one at that!"  
the hilt of hers was in a shape of a bat (A/N: or dragon wings? I forgot)  
with a sapphire in the mouth.  
  
Hikaru jumped with joy, "A Broadsword! A Broadsword!" the design of her  
hilt was different: points and spokes of all sorts spread out like fire,  
and rubies were sparkling amongst the metal flames. As they took the  
swords, a glove with a coloured gem appeared on their hands.  
"Nani? What's this?" Umi gasped, and all of a sudden, her sword turned into  
liquid, and drained into her glove like water,  
"Ee? How did it do that?" Hikaru asked, her own sword disappearing in  
flames, sucked into her glove. Fuu looked happily as her sword faded into a  
visible wind, and was absorbed by her glove.  
  
"It's like a storage space, ne?" she commented, as the last flicker of the  
wind played with her hair. Presea nodded, "On the mark, my girl. If you  
need your sword at any time, just Will for it... There are also your old  
weapons and a set of armour in there as well"  
  
"Wow...amazing!" stated Hikaru, as they all slowly made their way back up to  
the castle floor.  
~  
"We need to change into our battle stuff!" shouted Hikaru from the girl's  
bedroom, and closed the door, the other two already dressed. Umi sported a  
tight black one-piece bathing suit, with a light blue long shirt that was  
cut short at the shoulders, a ribbon criss-crossing from her bust to her  
navel. Around her hips was a belt where her rapier sat, and her glove was  
on her left hand. She wore another pair of thigh-high boots, but was made  
of soft leather, the top slight rolled down. Her hair was kept back in a  
blue, metal-plated hair-band, a sapphire set in the centre, and two dragon-  
spines near the ears. Fuu had her armour on, with a green tank top  
underneath, the leather breastplate having an additional shoulder-plate,  
fastened with an emerald clip. She wore her glove as well as her riding  
breeches, her winged daggers on the thigh-belts on either side, as well as  
her green boots. A belt sat lop-sided on her hip, with satchels of herbs  
and tonics for healing. Her hair was up in a green hair-band familiar to  
Umi's, wings instead of dragon-spine, and emeralds set into the plating  
that held the feathers. Hikaru had black mini-shorts, a tight red t-shirt,  
and her boots, bearing her armour and glove, a buttercup yellow bow on her  
plait, and a kind of tiara on her forehead; red, silver and gold metal  
rhino-like spikes flaring out like fire, a small ruby set in the centre  
spike. The three of them walked out of their room with an air of  
confidence, and made their way to the dining room for the final meeting.  
  
"Hikaru, I shall have a meeting with you later, if that's alright?" asked  
Clef, his headpiece chinking as he nodded his head.  
  
Hikaru smiled sweetly, "Alright, Clef-san", and brushed a stray hair out  
her eye. Ferio smiled and winked at Fuu, who blushed lightly,  
  
"I wonder how I'll go...maybe I know my opponent..." Ferio wrapped an arm  
around her shoulder in a good luck hug, "No matter what, I'm sure you'll  
win." She smiled warmly,  
  
"Arigato..."  
  
"Your welcome, Fuu-chan" she blushed again, and left his embrace, much to  
both their disappointment. Hikaru ran up to Eagle and Lantis and hugged  
their waists in turn,  
  
"Have fun while we're gone!" she chirped,  
  
"We'll be cheering you on, Hikaru-san" Eagle laughed softly, while Lantis  
just smiled gently at her. Presea, Caldina and the sisters waved them on,  
before Presea went back below the castle, and the others had to leave for  
their own country, Hinagashi being the last tournament of the year. Umi  
looked at the people excitedly as she rode on, the others behind her, as  
well as the carriage Emerauld, Ferio, Eagle and Clef rode in, Lantis at the  
end. Hikaru pointed out the stadium, and looked at it in awe, "Koshima  
stadium..." she sighed, and rode on, the gem on her hand glowing...  
~  
"This place is huge!" Umi shouted in the prep hall, looking up at the cold  
marble walls. Hikaru was asking directions to the bathroom, while Fuu was  
looking at a map on the wall. As Hikaru ran off, Fuu looked towards the  
timetables next to the map she was studying,  
  
"Umi, this says you're on soon..." she looked at her watch, "In about 20  
minutes" Umi blinked, before she screamed "20 MINUTES??? I DON'T EVEN KNOW  
WHERE I-"  
  
"We're in the Preparation hall...there's a sparring room just ahead of you"  
she smiled warmly, and Umi smiled back sarcastically, answering her  
politely through gritted teeth,  
  
"Thank-you, Fuu"  
  
"Your welcome" she chuckled, and swerved before Umi could hit her into the  
wall with her mallet (A/N: you've gotta love Hammerspace =P). At that  
moment Hikaru bounded up the hall, some sort of fluffy pillow with her,  
"Guys! Look!" and held out the 'pillow' in her arms. The peculiar fluffy  
thing made a 'puu' noise, before jumping out her arms, bouncing up to Umi,  
a red gem gleaming on its head. Fuu picked up a card that the rabbit like  
creature dropped,  
  
"His name's Mokona" she stated, before Umi gave her a darted look,  
"Whatever it is...it's annoying..." and tried to push it away. However, it  
didn't budge.  
  
"Nani? It won't move!" she exclaimed, before Hikaru picked him up again,  
  
"Can we keep him? Please?" her eyes glittered, and Fuu laughed softly,  
  
"I'm not sure, he might belong to someone..."  
  
"Oh, he doesn't!" she retorted, "apparently, he's been waiting for us...well,  
that's what the man at the registry said..." Fuu smiled,  
  
"Well, I suppose we can...since he was waiting for us after all..."  
  
A loudspeaker sounded, and a set of trumpets blared through the halls,  
"Spectators, please make your way into the grandstands, and competitors,  
please check your round sheets. The first fight starts in 10 minutes..."  
  
"Crap! That's me!" cried Umi, before grabbing her bag and running to the  
sparring room, her rapier slapping her thigh loudly. Mokona bounced after  
her, her battle uniform suddenly becoming liquid, then transparent, the  
material of the tunic becoming padded and thick, and her boots suddenly had  
metal plates on the thigh and calf. Umi screamed as her tunic became  
transparent, revealing her underwear, and ran after Mokona, before the  
tunic froze like ice and shattered, the material padded, and a symbol  
representing water appeared on her back. She regained balance, shot a death  
glare at the fluffy guardian, and stomped into the training room,  
concealing a small smile behind her blue locks.  
~  
"Good morning ladies and gentleman, and welcome to the Hinagashi  
tournament..." a loud cheering noise rang out as a range of colours moved  
slightly in the grandstands,  
  
"This year, we have very special guests here with us..." the commentator  
announced,  
  
"...Princess Emerauld and Prince Ferio!" the crowds cheered louder, as the  
two royals stood up in the first class box, and waved to the crowd,  
Emerauld's face calm and polite, while Ferio's was shouting to everyone,  
  
"Have a great time, minna-san!" Lantis's face was a little smug, until  
Eagle bumped him with his elbow, a small smile played on his face,  
  
"Cheer up, good man." Lantis's eyes lightened slightly, and he smiled  
softly back, before turning his eyes to the arena. Umi had entered from one  
side of the stadium, while her opponent entered the other. They stepped up  
onto two coloured plates and bowed, before taking up fighting stances. The  
announcer sounded over the magical PA system,  
  
"On the red platform, we have a sweetie from the central, silent as her  
name and cunningly fast, its Kagome Renmei!" the crowds made a slight  
rumble as they digested the un-familiar name. The commentator took a breath  
before almost yelling,  
  
"And on the blue platform, we have a girl all the way from Hikatsu with her  
two sisters, the beauty with the deadly blade, second of the Dynasty  
trilogy, its Umi Ryuuzaki!" the crowd, including the first class box, made  
a tremendous raw as the arena shook, Kagome's face slightly faulting as  
Umi's sneer grew bigger. She vented her anger on her nemesis,  
  
"You'd better quiver, Renmei, I've gotten better since we last fought!" she  
taunted, brushing a stray strand of her cerulean hair behind her. Her  
opponent laughed,  
  
"I'd like to see you beat me, Ryuuzaki, I'm deadly with a rapier!" Kagome  
chuckled, before taking up a fighting stance, her gold rapier at the ready.  
The announcer stated the rules,  
  
"First person to be hit and draw blood looses...and now...LET'S GET READY TO  
RUMBLE!!!" the crowd screamed, before the two ran off their platforms,  
rapiers raised high. Umi and Kagome clashed in the middle, sparks flying  
from their swords as a clang of metal-on-metal rang through the air. Clef  
watches in amazement as Umi danced with her sword, moving gracefully as any  
swan, wincing slightly as their groans sounded, their muscles worked  
against their will. Umi dodged an attack and whipped around, making a slash  
at Kagome's back, but the girl's sword flew up at her face, and she flipped  
back, her own face strained and slightly pale at Kagome's sword as it just  
threatened to impale her. She swerved on one foot, and let out an angry  
growl, kicked upwards, and her boot connected with Kagome's stomach,  
burying itself in her armour. Umi tumbled to the side as Kagome dropped,  
her rapier in her hand as she clutched her stomach to catch her breath,  
coughing. Kagome's eyes burnt fiercely as she slowly got to her feet,  
meeting with Umi's smirk. She cried out, before charging at her, rapier in  
front like a thorn, and jabbed out, ready to meet with Umi's chest. Umi  
moved to the side, before stretching out her sword arm, Kagome's stomach in  
the firing line. Kagome's eye's opened wide as she screamed, a gash in her  
side, the dreaded crimson liquid cascading down her clothing. She fell to  
her knees as Umi cried with joy, the crowds roaring with her as she made a  
sweeping bow, a medic rushing out to help Kagome. Umi sheathed her sword,  
and helped to bandage Kagome, slightly un-conscious from the ether the  
medic gave her. The grandstands made an 'aww' noise as Umi helped Kagome to  
her feet, and took her back inside with the medics. The arena cheered again  
as the announcer regained composure, "Well folks, always trust Ryuuzaki to  
put on a good show...and even better, be a good sport." Clef smiled at that  
comment, "And now, a five minute break before the next round. Hope your  
ready, this next match will be a fiery one!"  
~  
"You did it Umi! Way to go!" Cried Hikaru, and her small figure hugged  
Umi's tall one, Umi smiling widely, "Thanks Karu-chan". Fuu smiled warmly,  
"Yes, you were beautiful out there...I think Clef was astounded..." she  
commented as she put a finger on her chin in thought, deciding on whether  
to buy them all a drink now or after their fights. Hikaru looked on the  
rounds table,  
  
"I think I'm up next...Oh, this'll be so fun!" she giggled, and shot a 'v'  
towards a dark haired boy dressed like a rurouni. He laughed a little  
before heading to the training room, a nametag swinging off his sword  
scabbard,  
  
"Nobu Takashi...Karu-chan, that's who you're fighting..." Fuu looked at her  
watch, "...in 5 minutes!" she exclaimed, before starting to lead her over to  
the entry gate before she was late. Umi laughed, and Mokona made a loud  
'puu', before a ring of fire surrounded Hikaru. Fuu yelped, and jumped  
backwards, watching Hikaru's clothing change. Her boots and hair band had  
stayed the same, but her bother clothing changed into a bathing suit, a  
cloth stitched onto one side like a half skirt. Her armour and glove stayed  
the same, as well as her belt and scabbard, in shades of fiery reds and  
oranges, a symbol of fire appearing on her half-skirt. Umi screamed as she  
noticed Hikaru's glove shot beams of red light around the hall, turning it  
into a sickly crimson. All of a sudden, Hikaru had started to run out to  
the entry gate, her clothes glowing like fire. The only thing the girls  
could do was watch...  
  
~  
  
"I'm ready..." Hikaru spoke to herself, as she made her way to the red plate,  
her new clothes glowing brightly. Her opponent, Nobu, stepped onto the  
other, and winked at Hikaru, who grinned back, a spark in her eye. The  
announcer started,  
"Here we go ladies and gentlemen, the second round. And now, on the blue  
plate we have the man of mystery, fast as an eagle and deadly with a  
katana, give it up for Nobu Takashi!!" the crowd rumbled, knowing this name  
better than Kagome's, and little flags with his picture on them were waved  
by girls. The announcer laughed before starting again, his voice excited,  
  
"And on the red plate, we have the kendo queen, the fiery girl of the south  
with the cuteness of a kitten, flexible as wood with eyes to die for, first  
of the Dynasty trilogy, it's Hikaru Shidou!" the crowd roared and the arena  
rumbled as everyone stood, Eagle and Lantis clapping loudly. The announcer  
puffed for a moment,  
  
"Alright everyone, after me...LET'S DO IT!" the arena cried out with the  
announcer, as the two ran towards each other, Hikaru's blade singing as it  
soared through the air. Nobu's katana clashed with Hikaru's broadsword,  
before Nobu kicked towards her, trying to put her off balance. Hikaru  
dodged the attack with ease, and slid between his legs, and stayed on the  
ground, and split her legs, making him fall backwards. She rolled  
backwards, and stood again in a defensive stance. Nobu recovered quickly,  
and slashed his sword at her, his clothes moving around him like liquid,  
and caught her leg, the blade slashing a hole in her boot. She growled  
before stabbing her sword in the ground and used it like a pole, holding on  
and fly kicking him in the face. He cried out in pain as he flew back, but  
rolled and got back to his feet. Before she could free her sword from the  
ground, he had preformed a roundhouse kick, sending her away from her  
sword. She screamed as she hit the ground, her glove glowing brightly.  
Achingly, she slowly got up, before running towards him, and slashed him in  
the back, blood splattering along her sword and body. She caught him as  
fell, his blood staining her skin, her sword discarded, covered with a  
gruesome reminder on how violent tournaments can be.  
~  
  
"Karu-chan..." Umi whispered, "Are you ok?" Fuu was sponging the dry blood  
off Nobu's back, and wrapping him in a bandage, much to his comfort. Umi  
was hugging Hikaru close to her, knowing that tournaments bring back bad  
memories for her. Fuu gave Nobu a bottle of tonic to drink and sent him on  
his way,  
  
"Karu-chan...we can go home if you'd like..." Hikaru smiled weakly, "No no, I  
want to stay...besides, I want to see the mystery fighter"  
  
Fuu chuckled, "Are you sure? I'm starting to be wary about this 'Fushigi  
Fighter', I'm not even sure what fighting style they have..." she looked at  
her watch,  
  
"I should get going, need to be out there in 5 minutes..." she hugged them  
both, before running to the entry gate, Mokona making another loud 'puu'  
noise and a whirlwind surrounded her. Her clothes also suddenly became  
zephyrs, flying around her, as her breeches became nothing and her tank top  
a leotard. A no sleeved short dress formed and fitted over her form, and  
turned an emerald green. The oriental styled dress was fastened to just  
underneath her bust line, and split the rest of the way down, revealing  
more than she would have liked. Her boots shined like glass as her glove  
burst out a green light, a wind symbol appearing onto the front of her  
dress. Umi cried out and Hikaru just stood in awe as the youngest sister  
ran into the arena and onto the blue plate, her face beaming with pure  
wisdom.  
  
~  
  
The announcer was ecstatic when he announced the next fighters,  
"Alrighty everyone, the last round of today...our first fighter is as gentle  
and warm as the south's summer breeze, but is swift and silent as the  
night. Sharp as her sword, elite with a bow, and always looks awfully cute  
in glasses, here is the third in the Dynasty trilogy, Fuu Hououji!" she  
blushed deeply as the crowd went wild with woops, wolf whistles and cheers,  
not seeing her in a outfit as skin-tight and revealing as this one. She  
blushed even more when she saw Ferio just stare at her in pure admiration,  
a blush tingeing his own cheeks. The announcer gasped when her opponent  
walked in casually, and stepped onto the red plate, a black veil covering  
her face, strands of violet hair visible in some places. Fuu's face looked  
in a little worried as the Announcer spoke timidly, "And here is the  
mysterious fighter...Taking of feats of daring and pulling through with  
flying colours, she's the dark wanderer with the longbow. Sniper is her  
middle name, Assassination is her game, so here she is, the first time in  
the Hinagashi tournament, Give a hand to..." the girl flung of her veil to  
reveal long purple hair and golden eyes, and was staring at Fuu with a  
dropped jaw. Fuu's mind went through its databank, and her eyes widened,  
dropping her sword, "...Hikoro Kasahara!"  
~  
Oooooooooh, Look who it is! Lol, gomen nasai for being so late in updating,  
but I need to find a library with internet so I can post...that, and I went  
on holidays and only came back a few days ago, so it really can't be  
helped...sorry everyone ^^;;;;;;; *ducks her head as rotten fruit is thrown  
at her* See you soon ^_^  
P.S I hope Fuu's seiyuu doesn't mind me using her name... even though it's  
spelt wrong... and that was deliberate...I talk too much...*hides in her box* 


	6. Kidnapped!

**Dynasty sisters**  
  
Hello all, not much to say except I'll be getting my internet back soon, as  
soon as I get enough money to pay for it -.-  
  
Disclaimer: we all know this already, so I'm getting Fuu and Ferio to tap  
dance until I think of an intro XD  
  
=Jazz music starts to play. Fuu and Ferio appear from no-where and start  
tap-dancing, until Ferio starts complaining=  
  
Ferio: can we stop soon?  
  
Fuu: not until Miss Bunny has worked out how to start the next chapter...  
  
=Ferio whines more=  
  
Ferio: but I wanna stop now...it's hurting my feet  
  
Fuu: well, at least your not wearing boots...  
  
=Boots appear on Ferio's feet. Ferio eyes Bunny. Bunny laughs=  
  
Bunny: if Fuu has to suffer, so shall you  
  
Fuu: but I like tap-dancing  
  
=Bunny sweatdrops=  
  
Bunny: Well that takes the fun out of that -.-  
  
= 'Can't touch this' music plays in the background. Ferio sighs=  
  
Ferio: does change of music mean we have to dance differently?  
  
Bunny: Yes...  
  
=They both start disco dancing stupidly=  
  
Ferio: And how long are we doing this for?  
  
Bunny: Until.... wait for it...Now...

* * *

"...Hikoro Kasahara!" The name echoed in Fuu's mind, and realisation hit her.  
She stepped forward slightly, "Koro?"  
"Fuu?" came her answer, the purple haired girl dropping her bow and  
sprinting towards her, arms outstretched. Fuu held out her arms and met her  
in the middle, embracing her tightly. The crowd made a huge 'aww' noise as  
they hugged, both of the girls in tears. Hikoro was the first to speak,  
"Fuu, why did you run?" Fuu breathed in deeply, "Because I was taken away  
against my will, that's why...I have sisters now, see?" and pointed towards  
the first class box, Umi and Hikaru pressed against the glass. Hikoro  
sobbed, "You left me alone, Fuu... you were the only family I had, and you  
left me...I thought I'd never see you again!" and with that, broke down in  
her arms. Fuu sobbed into her shoulder, fogging her glasses, "Koro...I'm so  
sorry..." Hikoro clung onto her clothing, before pushing her away, "but  
now...we must fight..." Fuu almost fell backwards, but regained balance, "Koro,  
we don't have to, we can both forfeit and catch up on old times..."  
"No..." Hikoro's voice was venomous, "Your going to pay for the suffering I  
went through...you were my only family for a while, and then even you  
deserted me..." Fuu let out a silent sob, before her glove glowed green and  
her sword flew into her hand, "...So be it..." the Announcer gasped loudly into  
the microphone, before announcing, "...And now, the fight that you've all  
been waiting for..." and the crowd cheered as the two girls charged at each  
other, Hikoro shooting arrow after arrow as Fuu blocked each one with her  
sword, before pointing it out and swerved past Hikoro, almost taking off  
her arm. Hikoro growled, and took out a dagger, throwing it at Fuu's face.  
Fuu let out a scream as she ducked, the dagger impaling itself into the  
wall behind her. Hikoro ran towards her, and elbowed her into the wall, Fuu  
crying out as a rib broke. Fuu punched her in the ribs, hearing a  
satisfying crack. They both backed up from each other, Hikoro grinning as  
she fiddled with something up her sleeve. Fuu dropped her sword, taking out  
her bow, before there was a click heard from Hikoro's arm. Fuu's eyes  
widened, "No...how could I forget..." 

_Flashback_ _  
  
_"My secret weapon" grinned an eight-year-old Hikoro, as she pressed a  
button on her arm, a miniature crossbow springing out of hiding. The young  
Fuu smiled, "Wow! I only have daggers..."  
"Yeah, it's just in case I drop my bow, or if I'm in a tight spot, I can  
just push the button on my arm, and it springs out, already loaded...it's so  
small and the arms are so thin, you can wear it underneath a cloak and no  
one would notice! It's the best! I wear it everywhere..." before aiming at  
her target, a pair of adults near a cliff, one of them a woman with light  
blue hair...

_End flashback_

An ear piercing scream filled the stadium as Hikoro shot a silver arrow  
into Fuu's chest, and sunk through her armour, near her heart. She fell to  
the ground, sword next to her, and coughed up blood, rolling onto her back.  
The screams and yells of Umi, Hikoro and Ferio were faint as she looked  
dizzily around, before seeing a fuzzy, mute picture of Ferio, tears on his  
cheeks falling onto her face...  
...The world went dark, and she saw no more.

* * *

"Wha...what happened?" Fuu blinked, lying in her bed in the girls' chambers.  
She went to sit up, but a firm yet gentle hand lay on her bandaged chest,  
not letting her move. She frowned slightly, then a familiar voice whispered  
in her ear, "Stay still, you're in no state to get up yet." Her mind  
clicked on who it was, and she smiled, "Umi-chan?" she could feel her face  
pull back from her ear, and met her own face, an excited smile on her face,  
cerulean eyes full of relief, "Thank god, no amnesia..." then yelled out  
towards the door, "She's awake! She's awake!" Fuu smiled weakly, and  
coughed. A loud bang was heard as the door flew open, a blur of green and  
white running towards her. Fuu spoke hoarsely, "Ferio-san..."  
Umi smiled softly and left the two, closing and locking the door softly  
behind her. Fuu's face lit up slightly as strong and gentle arms embraced  
her tightly, "Oh thank heavens! You're alive!" His face was covered in dry  
tears, and new ones springing from his gold eyes. She tried to pull his  
face up to meet hers, "F-Ferio-san...It's ok, please don't cry...Or I'll start  
crying..." she chuckled, before coughing painfully. He looked into her deep  
emerald orbs, and his tears slowed, "I though I'd lost you!  
I-I-I mean...we lost you..." she giggled a little, seeing the blush creep on  
his face, "I knew what you meant..." Her smile was warmer now, and the colour  
was coming back into her face. Ferio brushed some hair out her eyes, and  
smiled gently, his hand stopping on her cheek. He cupped it slightly as  
both closed their eyes, and Ferio directed his lips to hers. _'She... is the  
one...she will be my queen...my love...my one and only...Tenshi no Hikari ..._'he  
thought, as he broke the kiss, both of them now blushing deeply. As his  
arms wrapped around her lithe body, she snuggled into his chest, closing  
her eyes, taking in his scent. He stroked her hair gently, and daydreamed  
about them in his kingdom, with their own children, watching the sunset  
together. He heard a sigh, Fuu thinking the same thing, "...Ferio-kun..."  
And there they were, enjoying each other's company.

* * *

"How long was I asleep for, may I ask?" asked Fuu at the dinner table that  
night, placing her chopsticks on her plate politely, and wiping her mouth  
with a napkin. "About 3 days..." Answered Umi, "...the first day you were  
screaming in your sleep...who wouldn't, with a busted rib and a hole in the  
chest..." Fuu smiled warmly, before feeling an arm around her, as Ferio  
pulled her towards him. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his  
shoulder, her arms around his waist. Umi giggled at the two, and started  
singing under her breath, Mokona adding backing vocals, "Fuu and Ferio  
sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage..."  
Clef and Emeraude smiled on them, Clef speaking to the princess quietly,  
"They have each other spellbound, don't they?"  
"...I think you're right..." she replied gently, sipping from a jewel-encrusted  
teacup. Hikaru was sitting between Eagle and Lantis, popping a piece of  
candy in her mouth, playing with the wrapper and smiling happily. Eagle  
spoke softly, "Hikaru-chan? Were you riding on a black horse today?"  
"Yes, Her name was Asayake...she was beautiful, and her coat shone purple in  
the Sun." she giggled, "her name is opposite to her, but she does glow..."  
"I'm surprised Lantis-san let you ride her..." he replied, sucking on a piece  
of ice from his drink. She blinked, "Lantis-san? Asayake is your horse?" he  
nodded softly, trying not to smile. She gasped, "Oh gosh! Gomen nasai!"  
"It's ok...I let her...I was in the stable at the time..."  
"Where?"  
"The shadows..." he replied simply. She blinked again, the neko ears  
appearing, and she popped another piece of candy in her mouth, tossing the  
bag to Presea, who took two. "Ooooh, bonbons" she grinned, and unwrapped  
one. Umi took the bag, "Milk bottles! Sugoi!" and took three, playing with  
a dinner-fork. "May I have one please?" asked Fuu politely, and Hikaru  
smiled, "Fuu-chan, you don't need to ask, your family!"  
Yeah!" agreed Umi though chewing toffee, "You don't need to ask, we share"  
and she smiled, licking her lips, before eating another and throwing Fuu  
the bag. She caught it, and looked inside, "Apple drops...I like those...would  
you like one, Ferio-kun?" At that, both Umi and Hikaru dropped what they  
were holding, the wrapper floating down to the table, while the fork  
clattered loudly on the plate below, Hikaru speaking first, "Fuu? Did you  
just say what I thought you said?" Fuu blinked,  
"Is something wrong, Hikaru-chan?"  
"You said '-kun' at the end of Ferio-san's name..." Umi pointed out,  
"But I call both of you '-chan'..." Fuu retorted.  
"And we were both shocked when you started that...you've only been calling us  
that for the past two years...and we've known each other for eight..."  
"...Is there something wrong with it?"  
"...No, just a little strange..."  
"Definitely spellbound..." Muttered Clef, Emeraude and Presea nodding in  
agreement as the three sister's debated with each other...

* * *

"Hikoro Kasahara, you have been charged for attempted murder of Fuu  
Hououji. You have been automatically been taken out of the tournament, and  
when Fuu has fully recovered, shall replace you. For your actions, you  
shall be facing death by hanging in three days time..." Ferio looked up from  
his papers, dark and venomous. Hikoro trembled in front of him, before her  
eyes flicked to Clef, clef also looking down on her with spite from his  
high stand. She bit on her lower lip so hard she drew blood, before  
sobbing, "I'm...I'm sorry-"  
"Sorry isn't good enough!" yelled an angry Umi over a witness bench, her  
eyes frozen cold like ice. Hikaru only looked sorry for the violet haired  
girl as she tried to calm her sister down, Presea also helping. Clef rang a  
bell, "ring in the victim", and out came a timid Fuu, dressed in a mint  
robe. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as Hikoro tried to speak to her.  
This only resulted in Umi getting angrier, Mokona puuing loudly, "Don't you  
dare talked to her you bitch!?! You permanently scarred my sister!?! You  
have no right to talk to her not get away from her before-" and something  
triggered in Umi's memories...  
__

_Flashback_

"Mama! Papa! Don't let me go!" A blue haired girl was sobbing  
uncontrollably, kicking and flailing violently, her face dirty with soot. A  
woman with light blue hair, and a man with black hair were gripping onto  
their daughter's hands, trying to pull her up the cliff face. "Honey, just  
stop kicking, it'll be all right" Her mother called, and her grip undid,  
her hands slipping. The girl cried loudly, "Papa! I don't want to die!" Her  
father blinked back tears, "It's going to be ok, sweetheart, I won't let  
you g-" at that moment, a silver arrow was seen in her father's chest,  
killing him instantly. His hand released, and the girl fell, trying to  
reach up for her mother, who fell after her, and her mother reached her in  
mid air. She gripped her tightly as she twisted in the air, laying the girl  
on her stomach. She crooned softly to her daughter, "I'll see you in  
heaven, dear daughter..." before they both felt the impact of the ground, the  
mother hitting first, acting as a cushion for her daughter's survival...  
__

_End flashback_

_'The silver arrow...'_

_'It was...'  
_

_'It was her...'_  
  
An immense power grew in her, as she screamed at the top of her voice,  
ripping away from Hikaru's and Presea's grips, her hands pouncing on  
Hikoro's neck as she attempted to strangle her, "IT WAS YOU!?! YOU'RE THE  
ONE!?! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!?!" Lantis and Eagle jumped their barricades  
from which they had sat, trying to pull the two apart. Umi was too powerful  
even for the two grown men, and tightened her hands around Hikoro's neck,  
Hikoro making gurgling noises from her grip, straining to get away "I HOPE  
YOU DIE SLOWLY, YOU YELLOW MURDERER!?!?!?!" before Hikoro's struggling  
slowed, her eyes growing blank and sullen as her air was cut completely.  
Clef could only watch as Umi cried on the corpse, her vengeance fulfilled...

* * *

"Clef-san? Where is my nii-san?" asked Ferio, walking quickly into the  
marble hall where Clef stood, replaying the day's events. He looked away in  
thought; "I don't really know, I was just about to go-" he was cut off mid  
sentence when Hikaru was sprinting up the hall, wearing nothing but a  
nightshirt and slippers, "FERIO-SAN! FERIO-SAN! EMERAUDE-HIME HAS BEEN  
KIDNAPPED!"

* * *

I was kinda sad when I wrote this one, so I'm sorry if death offends you.  
And yeah, I know Hikoro wasn't in it for long, but she was only put there  
to help with the story...I had to think of something, ne? And a kidnap! Very  
spooky! I who could it be...well, for one thing, it isn't Zagato =dodges  
flying tacos=

I'm sorry about the updating, and please review. I love it  
when you do

Ja ne for now


	7. The plot thickens

**Dynasty sisters**  
  
A/N: All right, I need to reply reviews so far so here it goes:  
Iarly- sweetheart, I don't mind what you do in your story. I love it, and  
I'm not someone to sue anyway

Rednal29- I'm sorry to see that your sotry has been taken off the servers. It did grow on me after a while, but i still think you should of done it in a different format. Script-form doesn't do much for alot of people, unless it's a parody  
  
And I'd like to thank everyone else who reviewed, it makes me feel special  
  
But I wish I had more, I start stopping to write when I don't get anymore...  
Can't be bothered doing disclaimer, you already know I don't own MKR...But  
I'm $100 dollars away from my dream...owning both the MKR box sets   
  
...I'll shut up now...

* * *

"KIDNAPPED?!?" Yelled Ferio in disbelief, falling to his knees. Clef  
grabbed and held his shoulders, before yelling orders, "Hikaru-san, get  
your sisters. Tell them to meet me in the dining room!"  
"Hai!" replied Hikaru, before speeding back down the halls, her loose t-  
shirt whipping out behind her as the scuff-scuff noise of her slippers  
disappeared through the halls. Ferio bit his lip hard, before whispering,  
"Who...Who would do such a thing?" and a tear feel down his cheek, landing on  
the cold floor below. Clef only closed his eyes and preyed to the gods that  
the princess was safe. "Is everyone here?" He asked afterwards, everyone in the dining room, grim  
looks shared around. Mumbled replies echoed slightly in the large room, and  
Clef cleared his throat, "As you have heard, Emeraude-hime has been  
kidnapped..."  
"Get to the point already!" shouted Umi, still upset, her hands clenched by  
her sides in rage. Fuu was on the verge of tears, her arms wrapped around  
Ferio tightly, both of their eyes closed. Hikaru was sitting on the chair  
nearest Clef, staring into space, Mokona in her arms, who was puuing sadly.  
She looked up from her thoughts, hope fading in her eyes, "What can we do  
to help, Clef-san?" Clef's eyes sorrowed, looking to the floor, "all we can  
do is look for clues..."  
"No!" Fuu objected, her eyes snapping open, blank and painful, "There must  
be something else?"  
"I'm afraid not, Fuu-san" Clef replied, his staff floating beside him like  
a shadow, the white strips of material stiff and motionless. Eagle and  
Lantis both looked at Hikaru with sad eyes, before something came over  
Eagle, "...WAIT! Of course! How could I forget?!?" Everyone looked up,  
Ferio's eyes opening slowly, bloodshot and puffy, a slight spark igniting  
in the gold, "What, Eagle-san?"  
"The Magic Knights! I read about them! The sisters will become the Magic  
Knights!" and Eagle shot off, shouting over his shoulder, "I'll get the  
book!" and sped back as fast as he left, an old and crackling leather bound  
book in his arms. He dropped the book onto the table and waved his hand  
over it, the book magically turning it's own pages like an invisible wind.  
It fell onto a double page, a picture of three girls and their elements on  
one, while information was on the other. Eagle read aloud, his voice  
crystal clear, "The Magic Knights have been called upon in the past to aid  
in the time of crisis. Their magic is distributed by a Master Mage, as well  
as weapons, made by a great Pharl..."  
"...The gloves...armour...they're apart of the prophecy?" Umi questioned, looking  
down on her own, the sapphire glittering oddly. Clef stepped forward, a  
smile on his face, "...I thought this was coming...a great crisis..." Hikaru  
stared at the lavender-haired man, standing at least 2 foot taller than  
her, "You saw this coming? You predicted the future?" Clef replied with a  
nod, "A Master Mage knows a lot of things...the future comes to me in  
dreams..." Presea smiled, "As soon as Clef-sama dreamt this, he sent his  
messengers to search for me far across the land...He finally found me, and I  
was told to find 'Escudo', a great ore found only in the heart of the great  
lake Eterna. I wasn't allowed to touch it, which made the task more, how  
should we say...difficult?" She chuckled, "...After that, I wanted to see my  
goddaughter, and remembered she would be at the Hinagashi tournament. So I  
wrote them a letter and told them I'd meet them there..." Fuu was putting  
things together, "...So that's what happened at the tournament...we finally let  
out true power show...Umi-chan's element is water, Hikaru-chan's element is  
fire, while mine is wind...And that explains the colours of the Escudo too,  
as well as Mokona..."  
"That's right, Fuu-san, you were destined to be the saviour's of our land..."  
Clef spoke softly, before a pleading voice echoed throughout the land,  
"Please, save us...Magic Knights!" and the three girls were suddenly picked  
up from their places, floating into the air, their colours glowing around  
them like an aura. Umi screamed, arms and leg flailing, "OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"  
and Hikaru had the same look on her face as when she first went into the  
tournament with her new power, "What's happening to us?"  
"We appear to be floating!" exclaimed Fuu, glasses almost slipping off her  
nose. Umi sweatdropped, "Well duh, genius!"  
"Calm down, you won't be dropped!" called out Clef, but it seemed like his  
voice was far off, and it echoed in the girls' ears. Umi shouted back,  
"Clef-san, please help us! I don't like it up here!" and she started to  
sob... 

_Flash_

"I'll see you in heaven, dear daughter..." 

_End flash_  
  
Both Fuu and Hikaru made their way over to their oldest sister, and their  
aura's melded as they held her close. Umi cried uncontrollably into Fuu's  
shoulder, and Hikaru pleaded with Clef, "Please, Clef-san, Let us down...This  
is a painful memory for our sister...doing what she did to Hikoro was  
enough..." not wanting to hurt Umi more than he already had, let them all  
down, running towards them swiftly. Bother Fuu and Hikaru let her go as  
Clef took over, holding her to his chest, her ear near his heart. She  
started to calm down as she held onto him tightly, eyes screwed up in pain  
as she wept into him, "I don't want to fall again...don't let me...onegai..." and  
she clung on for dear life. Clef sighed sadly, before putting an arm under  
her legs and lifting her, his arm around her torso, and walked her to his  
room, no one daring to follow.  
  
"It's ok...your safe...Umi..." he whispered to her as he closed and locked his  
door. She shook with fear, not wanting to let him go in fear of falling  
into her past. He held her all the way to his bed, and sat down on the  
edge, her in his lap. She finally looked up at him, her eyes blank and full  
of sorrow. Her bottom lip trembled as she went to speak, "Clef..." but  
quietened when he kissed her lips softly, pulling her closer to him. She  
didn't reject, closing her eyes and kissing back. Clef pulled back, not  
wanting to let the moment go, "Umi, I'm sorry for putting this burden on  
you..."

"Clef, it's not your fault...if it was in your dream, then it had to be...I'm  
sorry for crying before, it just brought back a painful memory..."

"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly, holding her head to his  
heart again, lavender hair falling into his eyes. She looked up, her eyes  
meeting his again as he stroked her hair, "...My mother and father... let me  
survive..."

* * *

"...Hikoro was their murderer..." stated Fuu, now shaken with so many things  
happening at once, Ferio still holding her tightly as she told the story to  
the remains of the party. "...Only the Windom elites carry a silver arrow  
like hers...and hers had a distinctive pattern on the arrowhead..." she let out  
a heart aching sob, "...I was there when they were shot...all I knew was that  
they had wronged the princess, so Hikoro was sent out to assassinate them.  
Me, being me, followed incase she got into trouble. That was just before I  
ran for it...we were so young..." and she chocked up, weeping silently into  
Ferio's shoulder. Lantis was holding Hikaru in his arms, and Eagle was  
leaning against Lantis shoulder, before Lantis put an arm around his  
shoulder, hugging them both. Clef and Umi entered at this point, Clef's arm  
around Umi's waist as they walked. Clef sat her down as he cleared his  
throat again, "I found a clue to the princess's whereabouts...A note was left  
on her bed..." and he showed them all, the letter appearing to be written  
with red ink, before Fuu spoke softly, "...It's written with blood..." clef  
cringed a little as he read it out, 

"Hello, Magic Knights.  
You're probably wondering where you princess is, ne? Well, my  
dears, she's in safe hands. But not for long. You killed one of my best  
assassins and you _won't_ get away with it. If you wish to see you sweet  
pillar again, meet one of my acolytes at the town square at midnight on the  
night where the moon is only a crescent. If you do not make it to this  
meeting, however, I'm afraid your princess will suffer the consequences..."  
"She...is the pillar? The Pillar of all of Cephiro?" Lantis questioned,  
holding Hikaru closer. Clef nodded, "Yes. Her good will is holding this  
world together...if she is possessed or killed..." he shivered, "I'd hate to  
think what would happen..." Umi stood, her eyes bloodshot, "We have no  
choice...we need to go..." Fuu followed suit, "Yes, to save the..." she faulted,  
"Princess..." Ferio looked up at her, and saw the mixed feelings in her eyes.  
Hikaru broke away from Lantis's hold, "It's our destiny..."

* * *

"Fuu-chan, I don't like it out here...it's too dark..." trembled a little  
Hikaru, all three of them holding each other's hands as they walked to the  
town square, all of them wearing battle garb, gloves and armour. Fuu  
squeezed Hikaru's hand, "It's ok, we just need to negotiate with the person  
then we can go."  
"Yeah Karu-chan, we'll be fine. And remember, we're the Magic Knights, we  
have nothing to fear!" reminded Umi as she squeezed Hikaru's other hands,  
shivering slightly form cold. Their eyes scanned for approaching people,  
when something flashed in front of them, and there stood a girl about as  
tall as Hikaru, with candyfloss coloured hair and elfin features. She was  
also dressed in what appeared to be battle garb, consisting of a full-  
length black body suit and plated armour. She gave a menacing laugh as she  
saw the three girls approach, "So, you are the Legendary Magic Knights?  
That's a joke..." she chortled, leaning against the faintly lit lamppost. Umi  
frowned, "And who the hell are you?" the girl tutted, "temper temper, water  
knight. Keep that up and your pillar will be dead faster than you can say..."  
"What do you want?" Fuu spoke quietly, deadly venom in her voice. The girl  
moved slowly, gripping the post with one hand and swinging, "Patience, wind  
knight, let me introduce myself first..." she swung off completely, landing  
in front of Hikaru, smirking, "I am Nova, Hikaru's dark side..."  
"Dark side?" questioned Fuu, blinking.  
"Yes, dark side. You two as well have a dark side...they're actually my best  
friends...it's too bad they couldn't show, it would have been an amusing  
reunion..."  
"Just tell us what you want!" piped up Hikaru, her bottom lip trembling  
slightly. Nova raised an eyebrow, and stroked her doppelganger's chin with  
her pianist-like fingers, "Alright, my Karu-chan...Debonair, the empress,  
wants the land. She wants all the land back, and she wants the pillar to be  
replaced so that fear and anarchy reign..."  
"You can't do that!" exclaimed Umi, letting go of Hikaru's hand, taking a  
defensive stance. Nova waved a brushing hand at Umi, and she was thrown  
back, hitting a near-by wall, knocking her out, "Shut it, water knight,  
Debonair's already angry at you..."  
"Umi-chan!" Hikaru called, and ran over, Fuu following. Nova hovered  
behind, laughing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, or the same thing will  
happen to you..." Hikaru sobbed slightly, "Stop hurting my friends!"  
"Oh, I will, when you give me what I want..." she replied, before turning to  
Fuu, "My empress also wants to rule, so that means she needs to marry  
someone with royal blood..." Fuu gasped, "No! Not Ferio-kun!" Nova cackled,  
"Yes, sweet wind knight, you beloved Ferio-ouji!" Fuu let an aching sob  
escape her, before striding to Nova, coming face-to-face with her, "...This  
isn't about killing Koro, is it?"  
Nova smiled, "No, far more in-depth...would you like to know the story?"  
Before Fuu could answer, Nova hand pushed down on her shoulder gently,  
making her knees collapse form underneath her, sitting her on the ground.  
Nova followed, her pointed ears twitching slightly. 

"Alright, the story of my empress...

Well, back long ago, when there was good and evil opposing in the world,  
Debonair and Emeraude were rulers of their own right. They had each side of  
the world, one full of disorder, and the other of peace. Debonair, was the  
ruler and controller of fear, while Emeraude was controller of love and  
charity. Both of them fed of each other's lands auras, so everything was,  
as it should be.  
Then, on one cold winter day, Emeraude decided to take a trip to Debonair's  
land, to spread her love to all of Debonair's followers, in hopes to sway  
them to her side, so that the world would be as one. Debonair didn't like  
this idea, and fought back with great force, sending troupes of her men  
across the great wall and to Emeraude's land, in hopes to fight her off.

She failed.

Emeraude won the war, and her aura spread across the world, everything  
going into bloom and all the fear and destruction was no more. Debonair  
went into hiding, to draw back her power slowly, until she finally had the  
chance to seek revenge, to claim back what was hers. She tried once again...  
Emeraude created the 'Windom elites', feeling that Debonair will try to  
seek her revenge. Hikoro Kasahara was Debonair's seed, and she died with  
honour. The bonus was that she made friends with you, Wind knight. She  
supplied Debonair with information on every single person on the team,  
including the princess herself. Debonair sensed that the Magic Knights  
would be back, now that Hikoro was in play. So she made sure that Hikoro  
made friends with _you_, Fuu Hououji, to find _your_ strengths and weaknesses,  
to find _your_ hopes and fears, and to hopefully steer you into a darker  
life. Your kindness and hopes of finding your family repelled that,  
unfortunately, but no matter, Debonair's plan only backfired slightly..." Fuu  
put the pieces together, "...So, if we do give you what you want, fear and  
chaos will rule...and if we don't, you'll kill the pillar, which will cause  
Cephiro to fall apart..." 

"Damned if you do or damned if you don't" Nova summed it up in a sentence.  
Hikaru sobbed violently, "Nova, may we have some time to think?" Nova  
frowned a little, "Debonair thought this would happen...you have been given a  
week to think on what you want to do...but the clock is ticking, and at the  
end of the week, the time runs out...and so does the pillar's..." and with  
that, clicked her fingers, the dim light of the lamppost going out as Nova  
disappeared with it, leaving the three girls in the darkness of the night,  
all but the moon, who smiled down on them like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Alright, I hope I'm doing alright so far...please R/R, constructive critasism is noce when needed but flames will be ignored 


	8. The splitting of the dynasty

Dynasty sisters

A/N: Thank-you everyone who reviewed. I'll name you all with comments next chapter, ok?

[Insert usual disclaimer here]

"A week? Well, it's better than a day…. but it'll take months until we find the manshin!" Clef was pacing the dining room, his staff clicking on the marble ground as the others sat at the table, also thinking. Now and then someone would raise their head, but would re-think and look back down to the table again, before long, Fuu raised her head, "Why don't we split up and go look for out manshin ourselves? Like, we can go in pairs or triplets and search for the sleeping places…then we can meet back here. But we have to keep track of days, so then if we don't find them, at least we'll be back to decide what we'll do…"

"Fuu, though it is a wonderful idea, it's impossible… We have no way of locating them…" Clef smiled weakly, but Fuu has thought it out more that as she continued, "Well, in theory, our spirits are connected to our manshin, correct? Well, if we learn to harness our spiritual connections, we may be able to follow instinct, like telepathy!" Fuu stood and admired her plan in its brilliance as the others nodded and agreed. Clef smiled, "I'm not surprised your not a strategist, Fuu Hououji, you have a marvellous talent!" Fuu blushed deeply, sitting back down again, Ferio smiling widely. Umi laughed, "She probably would be if she liked the army…it's not that she wouldn't survive, she just wouldn't cope with killing people…" Fuu's face faulted with her comment, and Umi looked at her worried, "Fuu-chan, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, Umi-chan, just had a bad thought…" as Ferio understood what that thought was, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, keeping her close. Hikaru was looking around her in a board manner, not meaning to be rude or anything, but she didn't really like talking about depressing matters like death and such. Lantis noticed her shift in her seat, and he smiled at her, before taking her hand. Hikaru gasped in surprise, but didn't say anything as he stood, taking her with him as they walked out to the gardens quietly, no one noticing their departure.

* * *

"Lantis, where are we going?" Hikaru asked him as they walked deeper into the garden, before coming to a hedge maze. "To my garden…" he replied softly, before leading her inside the maze, holding her hand gently. He led her on in silence for a while, before he let got of her hand, "Give me a moment…" and he reached into the bush in front of them, taking hold onto a large branch. Hikaru watched on with curiosity, as Lantis twisted the branch, making a 'click' noise as he now pushed the bush, the wall now turning into a door. Hikaru gasped and her eyes widened with happiness at the garden in front of her. It was full of wildflowers, a pretty fountain and a bench underneath a tree. Lantis stood at the 'door' and lifted a guiding hand inside, that sunshine smile on his face. She hugged his waist and ran inside, looking at the statue on the fountain, watching the slightly foamy water trickle down. As Lantis followed her in quietly, a bird flew down onto his shoulder, twittering and singing as birds so. He raised and hand and stroked its chin, before letting it perch on his finger, and the bird continued to sing, the melody soft and sweet. Hikaru turned around and saw this, before walking up to the songbird slowly, blinking all the while. Lantis chuckled, and Hikaru looked up at him, eyes filled with marvel. _"That's the first time I've heard him do that" _she thought, and smiled, chuckling herself also. He whispered to the bird, and it flew away, before he suddenly swept Hikaru off her feet. She giggled, before humming a little, and giggled again. Lantis looked down on her, "My little songbird…" and tickled her ribs, making her squirm and wriggle in his arms, laughing all the while, "Ahhh! L-Lantis! St-St-Stop it! Ahahahaha..." and squirmed even more, arms automatically holding his neck. After this movement, he slowed down, before stopping, Hikaru still laughing, trying to catch her breath. When he looked down at her face, it was red from laughing, the colour setting off her eyes as they looked back up at his, before a deeper shade of red set in, and this wasn't from laughter. Lantis smiled widely before leaning down quickly, stealing a kiss. When he lent back up, Hikaru was wide-eyed at him again, lips slightly apart. She blushed once again, before closing her eyes slowly, as Lantis broke his gaze and filled the gap between their lips.

* * *

"Hey, Karu-chan, where have you been?" asked Umi when the pair returned, and Hikaru's face flicked on like a neon light, "Lantis showed me his garden…" Umi smirked, "I have a feeling that wasn't all he was showing you…" at this point, Fuu elbowed Umi in the ribs gently, "Umi-chan, don't be so rude…" but she also couldn't help but having a scarlet blush on her cheeks. Umi giggled, changing her strategy, "So, what was this garden like? Big and long, or was it only small-"

"UMI!" Fuu exclaimed, doe-eyes round like dinner plates, her blush now beating Hikaru's. However, Hikaru hadn't caught onto the joke, "Um… the garden was big, and was kinda round, like a circle, and it had this really pretty fountain in the centre, and this foamy water spurted out the top of it…" This description only sent Umi into a fit of giggles; while Fuu's face had gone two shades deeper off the colour chart. "Guys, what's so funny about a garden?" Hikaru asked, neko ears appearing on her head. Umi sweatdropped, her laughter slowing, "you'll understand one day, Karu-chan…" and smiled softly, like a mother to a child. At that point, Ferio walked in from the entrance, holding a book in front of him. Umi glanced at him, back to Fuu, and back to Ferio again, before nudging Fuu, muttering to her, "I wonder if he'll show you his garden…" and Fuu's blush went off-scale as Umi laughed un-controllably, clutching at her sides. When Ferio reached the three, her looked at Umi and sweatdropped, "Did I miss something?"

"No, koi, you didn't…" and took his hand, leading him away from the hysterical Umi, and hopefully out of trouble.

When the pair were a reasonable distance from the other sisters, Fuu turned to face Ferio, "I'm sorry about Umi, she can be so embarrassing sometimes…" and a blush encored on her face. Ferio only chuckled, "It's alright, I know how sisters can be…" and kissed her softly, before his face saddened slightly, "We must all head off tomorrow, we haven't got much time left to find these manshin…" Fuu's eyebrows knitted together, her gaze falling to the floor, "I know, but I'm even doubting my plan now…I don't even know the name of my manshin, let alone trying to scout it out with my spirit…" Ferio cupped her cheek, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it…"

"Thank-you, Ferio-kun"

"Your welcome, Fuu-chan"

* * *

"So your telling me…we named our horses after our manshin?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you…" Clef stated, and Hikaru piped up, "How did it happen?" Clef smiled softly, "Influence…your mind told you to…" Clef answered, "Though it is quite strange…I didn't see that in my dreams…"

Fuu bowed her head in thought, "Yes, it did seem like we didn't think to much about naming them…it simply came up in my head…"

"Yes, it was the same for me," added Umi, her chin pursed between her thumb and forefinger, elbow resting on the table in front of her "It just came to me, and said, 'name your horse this.' I've never heard the name used anywhere else…" Hikaru nodded, "But I like the names, they suit our horses, I thought"

Fuu smiled to herself, "Windom is a lovely, gentle horse…I wonder if that's what the manshin will be like…"

"More than likely" Eagle spoke, ever so softly, "But they will also be tough, and strong…their personality will be like of your horses…" Umi smiled, "Ah, I see…" Clef's face looked almost grave when clapped his hands together loudly, "But now, I fear, this will be our last meeting… The maids have packed most of our things, and we must all depart by nightfall. Your horses will know the way, as well as your spirit. Godspeed to everyone…" and with that, Clef stood from the table, Umi pursuing, to have a last look at their rooms, before making the journey to the un-known.

Fuu crooned to Windom as they rode with the others to their points, before the horses stopped in the fork of a road. One road seemed to head towards a volcano, the other the ocean, and the last to a forest covered mountain. The three girls dismounted, and they hugged tightly, weeping, "We'll all make it out alive, won't we?" Hikaru sobbed, her tears rolling off her leather armour.

"You will with us by your side" Ferio spoke tenderly, and pulled Hikaru into a bear hug, messing up her hair, while Hikaru laughed wildly, the others chortling. When they parted, they all hugged then, Clef pulling Hikaru into a soft hug, "When all of this is over, I'll finally talk to you…if you still want to, that is…" Hikaru smiled, "I'd love that, Clef-sama…please take care of Umi…"

"Don't worry, she's in safe hands…"

Fuu was currently in Lantis's arms, "…Lantis-san, please look after Karu-chan, I'd hate to lose her…" she looked up into Lantis's eyes, and Lantis let the smallest of smiles slip, "Nothing to fear…"

"…And if you even put one scratch on her, I swear…" Umi was putting Ferio in his place, but he pulled her into a hug all the same, "Fuu's strong, she'll be fine." And Umi went quiet, now knowing why Fuu was so attracted to him. Umi lent up and whispered in his ear, "Keep her safe, Ferio…" Ferio nodded in reply, and let her go, before mounting his horse, "We should get moving, it's almost dark…" and he looked out to the horizon, the gold earring on his left ear sparkling with the dim sunset. The rest of the party followed suit, mounting their horses with deep concern in their eyes. They simultaneously kicked their horse's flanks, and they split onto the three roads, Fuu and Ferio to the mountain, Umi and Clef to the ocean and Hikaru and Lantis to the volcano.

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo seriously sorry about not updating sooner; writer's block has cramped my brain. I forced my brain to write this, but I'm not sure how long it'll be until I update...sorry everyone =sobs near her compie= 


	9. Dark dreams

**Dynasty sisters**

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Takes a breath Guess who's back for the second round? Lol, I'm veeeeery sorry it's taken me so long, but I have writer's block, and school, and work, and have been writing another story to help jog memory for what I've already done… Still debating if I should post the other one… It's original, anyways Well, hope you enjoy this, it took ages, even though it isn't long

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda I dun own it, you know that.

"Ferio-kun, we need a place to rest…both Windom and Kaze are getting tired…" Fuu spoke to Ferio in the wee hours of the morning, the pair of them riding side-by-side since they had split with the others, hours ago. Lamps were held out in front of the horses by a rod from their saddles, the clinking of glass and candle base hitting metal made them both feel sleepy. Ferio turned to her, his golden eyes eerily glowing in the moonlight, and he smiled his usual lop-sided grin,  
"I suppose we should…there's a patch of trees just up ahead that look comfortable" and pointed out to a spot ahead, before dropping his hand heavily. Fuu smiled softly, and set Windom to a trot, Kaze, Ferio's horse, following. They both dismounted, and undid their saddlebags, pulling out fleecy blankets and pillows. As they tied the two horses to some trees and gathered twigs and leaves by lamplight, Fuu began to ponder, before asking Ferio something, her soft voice louder in the still forest, "Ferio-kun…Do you think we'll defeat Debonair?"  
"…I honestly don't know, koi…" he looked up from collecting leaves to sleep on, the glimmer in his eyes fading. She wished she could find the manshin quicker, to save Emeraude-hime, but…something pulled in her that she wanted Emeraude to suffer for what she put her though in her childhood, just to make her feel the pain she did. _'No' _she thought, and banished the thoughts, though they still hid in her mind. Suddenly, she felt warm arms around her waist, his head resting in the nook of her neck. She inhaled his scent, before looking at him as best she could, then felt warm lips on her cheek.  
"Let's make a fire and have something to eat, then we can sleep for a few hours…is that alright?" Ferio suggested, his breath travelling down her neck and under her collar. She sighed lightly, not wanting to pull away but undid the clasped hands of her love and held up her lamp, "Fine with me, dear" and she smiled cheekily, giving him the lamp, then set up the beds near the soon-to-be fire place.

"Clef…Clef?" Umi whispered to the sleeping Mage, shaking his shoulder slightly. They had both gone to sleep in a clearing, keeping close to contain body heat. The royal blue blankets covered them both, but Clef had insisted that they keep close, as these parts got cold at night. The mage gave a groan, still in sleep, and muttered something, his face away from hers, "Umi…Umi, hold on…" Umi held her breath at this comment, before shaking his shoulder a little harder, "Please Clef, wake up, your having nightmares…" he rolled onto his side, now facing her, his shirt un-buttoned somehow, revealing a nicely built chest… She shook her head and blushed, how could she be thinking thoughts like that at a time like this… as she shook him again, however, the blankets slipped of him, revealing more of his bare torso to her. She blushed deeper, before thinking drastically, and kissed him swiftly, hoping it would wake him.

How very wrong she was.

Clef's arms absently wrapped around her, and pulled her closer, pushing her head into the nook of his neck, his had supporting the back of her neck. Umi 'mmmphed' in surprise and tried to un-fasten her lips from his throat, but this only forced his arms around her tighter. Trying to push him away, her bare legs and feet scrambled against him, but to no avail. Only when she was about to give up his eyes opened slowly, before looking down on the sleek blue hair his hand was under. He pulled her head up gently, and fire spread across his face as he let go, apologising franticly, nightshirt still undone, which made the pair blush even more. He done it up quickly, before speaking, his voice raspy and hoarse, "Did I hurt you?"

"No, unless you call hugging an injury…what were you dreaming, you had a worried look on your face…" she knew exactly what he was dreaming, but waited for an answer, "…I was dreaming about…You, being hurt…and I couldn't do anything about it…"

"…And she was bleeding really badly! Lantis, I don't want Umi to die!" Hikaru sobbed as Lantis held her in his arms, in a dark clearing near a stream. "Hush now, She'll be fine, Clef is with her…" pulling away from her for a moment, holding both her shoulders, "We won't let anything harm any of you girls…"

"…Nothing?" Hikaru questioned, her lower lip trembling, trying to hold back her tears. Lantis nodded, a soft smile on his features. Hikaru snuggled her head into him, a smile on her face, but her eyes said it all.

"…So, you dreamt of Umi…being murdered?" Hikaru shifted under his gaze, but stayed silent, fearing if she said what she saw, Umi's fate would be jinxed.

"…Ferio, I will not let that happen to her!" Fuu growled softy as she pulled on his arm, packing up to leave at three o'clock in the morning. Ferio looked at her with a hard gaze, "Fuu, it's pointless, she's left for a different route, she's probably miles away by now!" and pulled her back into his arms, wrapping themselves around her lithe body, holding it close. Fuu tried to resist, but was futile, and quietly gave in, before a heartfelt cry escaped her, and sobbed into his shoulder. He tightened his grip on her, and let her cry, knowing the anguish that would be running through her body. She pulled her head back, and wiped her eyes with her free hand, "I cannot let her, Ferio, she is the closest I have to a relative…I will not…" and she broke into tears again, in the dark, elusive forest, with her true love at her side.

"Umi…we're nearly there, please wait a moment…" but Umi growled again, her teeth gritted, "But I _can't _wait, that's the problem…I NEED A HOT WATER BOTTLE!" she shouted to the small grove they were walking through, the warm sand underneath them inviting as the scent of the ocean wafted over them, and she calmed a little, before she clutched her stomach again. Clef winced as the sound of her pain, the same sound that was all to familiar in his dream, before he stopped, and slid off his saddle, and strode over to Celes and his owner. She looked down on him as he offered his hand, and was about to take it, when she almost doubled over in pain. Clef flinched yet again, before he took his skin of water off his belt, and muttered a charm, and the water inside was heated instantly. When he held it up for her, she snatched it off of him, and held it to her stomach, the heat soothing her cramps. She bit her lower lip as she looked down on him again, and apologised, "I'm sorry for being so rude…" Clef only held a finger to her lips; before asking her softly, "Do you need more?"

She gave him a look, "Need more what?" before crimson surfaced onto her cheeks, "You shouldn't know about such…_feminine _matters!" He chuckled, and walked around the other side of her, to her back saddlebag, and started to search through her toiletries. He found what he was looking for, before passing them to her, and helping her out the saddle without her stomach cramping her again. She smiled at him mentally, _"He is a thoughtful person…I'm curious to see how he knows about these things…" _and she looked down to the warm skin of water on her stomach, a little smile of her own playing on her face. She gasped as she felt hands around her stomach, before they trailed to the back, and she felt a length of material around her. Clef secured the knot he had made, before re-appearing at her front, going to mount again, "I tired it to you so you could ride without it slipping…" and he rode on without another word, looking out to the sun-kissed sands and ocean in front of them, watching, and waiting for a sign…

"Lantis? Are we nearly there yet?" Hikaru asked tiredly when they got to the base of the volcano, her hair sticking to her face form the humidity. Lantis couldn't reply as he looked up at the fire mountain, and saw a winding staircase in the distance. He only pointed out the path, a confused Hikaru following. As she caught up to him, she asked him in breaths, her small form bouncing in her saddle, "How…did…you…know…where…we…were…going?" Lantis looked to her, "patterns… on a mountain and volcano alike…equal a staircase…"

When they stepped off their horses and to the very face of the volcano, instantly Hikaru wanted her clothes off. She only looked wide-eyed at Lantis, who was wearing full black, yet not sweating a drop! She shook her head, before pinning her braid onto her head, and took off a layer of clothing, leaving only her tank top, cotton under-shorts, as well as her boots and gloves. Lantis turned his head slightly, and raised an eyebrow, before walking on, sword in hand, ready to do battle with whatever faced them. Hikaru thought she should have done the same, and summoned her sword, a feeling of enemies near, the dream she had still replaying itself in her mind.

Year 11 is an arse… Well, I'll try to update often, okie?


End file.
